Alive and Missing
by Angel of Hell 13
Summary: Sydney's cover is blown and goes 'missing'... Will and Francie find out the truth about SD-6... V/S shippiness... everything that should happen on the show
1. Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks, and \/\/\/\/\/\/ means different place and/or different time. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

            Sydney flinched. The ropes tightened around her wrists and ankles. The room was dark and spinning, but she could make out the needles and other various tools 'of the trade'. _The trade of torture, She thought. She moved a bit and coughed a lot. Another cough made her remember what got her here:_

**Flashback**

            "It won't work." Sydney pushed a strand of her hair back as Vaughn waited, "The last time they tracked it back to the CIA, I was almost caught." She crossed her legs as she sat on one of the crates. Just when she had said 'almost caught' a glint of worry and fear swept through Vaughn's eyes. God, why did he have to look so good when he worried?

            "I know and I argued, but this is the only choice." The look passed through his eyes again and he sat in the chair behind him.

            Sydney looked around the warehouse and then to the radio by Vaughn's hand. She instantly changed the subject, "That song."

            Vaughn glanced at the radio and turned it up.

            "I like it." She hummed to the music.

_Well he can't sleep at night  
And he can't do what's right  
It was all because she came into his life  
It's a deep obsession_

_Taking up his time  
  
She's all that he wants_

_She's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt_

_Turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way  
  
And he must confess  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress  
although he keeps it all bottled up inside  
although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah  
  
She's all that he wants_

_She's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt_

_Turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way  
  
  
So wipe that smile off your face  
Before it gets too late  
There's only so much time  
For you to make up your mind_

_She's all that he wants_

_She's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt_

_Turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way  
  
_

_She's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt_

_Turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way  
Things don't always turn out that way_

_Things don't always turn out that way_

_Things don't always turn out that way_

_            Vaughn turned it down again, "Cool song." He thought it was more a summary of his feelings. He looked at Sydney and she laughed. Why did she have to look so, god damn, sexy when she laughed._

            "I never pictured you saying 'cool'." Sydney laughed again and this time Vaughn smiled. She held her breath at his gorgeous smile and let it out to say, "I better be going then huh?" She jumped down from the crates.

            "Good luck, Syd." He nodded to her.

            "Thanks." She flashed him a smile and it was his turn to hold his breath.

            Sydney had just reached the outside when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and she saw Vaughn walking toward her.

            "Sydney, just... um... I wanna tell you..." He looked so nervous and her breath caught again at his looks and at the words, "Just... I..." He stopped, chuckled a bit, and sighed. "Be careful."

            She swallowed hard as she hugged him. 

            He felt her hair against his cheek and knew that if he didn't let go now, he never would. So, he pulled back and took a long, ragged breath.

            "I'll see you." Sydney planted a small, lingering kiss on his cheek then walked down the road. She didn't dare turn back, cause if she did she knew all was lost.

**Flashback Ends**

            Sydney coughed. _I couldn't just tell him when I had the chance could I? I could just say to hell with all of them and kiss him. She thought._

            She coughed again as the door opened slowly and Sloane entered the room.

            Sloane looked at Sydney's wrists, "I'm sorry."

            "Right." Sydney said sarcastically.

            "Sydney..." Sloane started.

            "No. you listen to me." Sydney demanded, another cough escaped her lips, "I have been lied to about everything. My job, my mother, everything... and I'm sick of it." She spat.

            "Sydney, I'm sorry, but..."

            "No more buts and no more sorrys. If you were really sorry, then you'd stop working for SD-6 or you'd let me go." Sydney was getting angry and depressed as she thought that she'd never see anyone ever again. Her dad, Francie, Will, Charlie, Francie's wedding...Vaughn.

            "Let you go..." Sloane mused. "Let you go."

            The 'doctor' opened the door and walked in. He looked from Sydney to Sloane and looked like he was waiting for a demand.

            "In 20 minutes come back here, but as you're gone, tell Mr. Dixon to come here." Sloane gestured towards the door. The 'doctor' left and the confusion in Sydney rose.

            A few minutes later (an eternity to Sydney) Dixon walked in. When he saw Sydney his expression changed from confusion to worry.

            "What's going on?" Dixon wrung his hands together.

            Sydney yearned to hear what Sloane was whispering, but gave up when she felt her wrists go numb from lack of circulation.

            "Yes sir." Dixon watched Sloane leaved and when the door was shut all the way he mad his way over to Sydney.  As he untied her wrists he whispered, "We only have ten minutes, so you're gonna have to help me." He helped her sit up and then he started to untie her ankles.

            Sydney looked around the room then at her wrists as she rubbed them trying to get the blood back in the, "I'm gonna puke right after," She coughed, "you tell me what's going on."

            Dixon finished untying her ankles and helped her up. She had to lean on him since she was so dizzy.

            "I have no time to tell you what's going on." Dixon opened the door and peeked into the hallway. "Your dad will explain it all."

            "My dad..." Sydney stopped talking as her eyes closed.

**Flashback**

**            "Are you okay?" Dixon asked. The plane ride to Morocco was long and Sydney had too much time to think. The plan had gone into her ears and straight out the other side. The only thing she remembered was that after the first part of the mission, Dixon was going back home then Sydney would complete the rest.**

            "Yeah, I'm fine." Sydney lied. Her mind had been focused on only one thing... and it had nothing to do with her mission.

**Flashback Ends**

**            "You okay?" Dixon asked.**

            Sydney looked around and noticed that she was being carried down a flight of stairs.

            "I'm... okay... I think." She said. "Just got a... I guess... a flashback."

            "Strange." Dixon opened the door leading to the parking lot. He put her on her feet and said, "There's your dad."

            "What?" Sydney looked around... then she blacked out. 


	2. Pizza and Chick Flicks

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks, and \/\/\/\/\/\/ means different place and/or different time. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

            Sydney moved a bit and winced at the pain in her wrist, ankles and arms.

            "Hey, welcome back." She heard a voice say. 

She opened her eyes and squinted trying to see who was wiping her hair from her face, "Vaughn?"

He smiled that gorgeous smile and the pain went instantly away. _Thank god for Michael Vaughn... She smiled back._

"Where am I?" She asked, but the 'am I' part was covered with a cough.

"Careful." Vaughn took a glass of water from the nightstand and made her take a sip. "You're at my house. You'll be staying here for a while."

"Why?" Sydney asked. She coughed again and took another sip.

Something flashed in his eyes for a second that seemed like worry, hurt, concern, fear... but she was too tired and in pain to be able to make it out clearly.

Vaughn sighed softly and that made Sydney's heart jump. "You're here because we had no where else. You dad's is probably going to be searched and bugged, so he brought you here."

Sydney sat up a bit and looked around. Pictures were around the room and she caught her breath when she realized she was in Vaughn's bedroom... in Vaughn's bed... with him sitting next to her.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Sydney asked as she looked at the clock. 9:00 pm flashed on the screen.

            Vaughn laughed. _Damn him. Don't laugh. I have to concentrate on why I'm here and what happened, not on him. Come on Syd. Control yourself. She put her best confused look on her face._

            "I've been sleeping on the couch." He smiled. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

            Sydney looked at his smile. She was now sitting all the way up.

            "No you shouldn't..." She coughed again. "...shouldn't sleep on the couch."

            She moved to get up, but Vaughn put a hand on her shoulder. She winced suddenly at the pain and the realization that his hand was on her.

            "Damn. I'm sorry." Vaughn took his hand back quickly.

            "No." She said as she looked at her arm. The cut wasn't that big, but it hurt like hell. 

            She shifted so her legs were off the bed and she was still sitting. Vaughn climbed and sat next to her, just watching. _See what happens, he thought, __damn it. Shouldn't have touched her. But it's not like I was going to let her fall to the floor either._

_            He watched her as she closed her eyes, sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

**Flashback**

            "You sure you're okay?" Dixon asked again.

            "I don't know. I'm just not focused." Sydney told him.

            "Is it... a guy?" Dixon was half serious, half teasing.

            "Dixon... you know that I have too much work to waste my time in a relationship with someone that probably won't last long anyway." She babbled.

            "Sydney." Dixon eyed her and she shut up. "Spill."

            Sydney looked at him. _How that hell am I supposed to tell him that I have a crush on a guy who is helping me take down SD-6? _

            "He's just... a guy. A cute guy." Sydney smiled. _At least that part is true._

_            "Syd... do you have a crush?" Dixon smiled as he teased her._

            She held her pointer finger and thumb two inches apart. "A little."

            After seeing the look in his eyes she smiled.

            "Fine. You caught me." They both laughed.

**Flashback Ends**

**            "Uhh...." Sydney opened her eyes and looked at Vaughn.**

            "You okay?" Vaughn had huge concern written on his face.

            "I'm fine. Starving, but fine." She sighed as she looked at her wrists, still red from the ropes. _Damn them all._

            "Come on. Kitchens this way." He put one arm around her waist and helped her up. When she first stood, she fell again, but Vaughn caught her and picked her up.

            "You're not gonna let me try to walk?" Sydney looked in his eyes. There was something besides the usual concern. _Don't put me down. Don't put me down. Don't put me down. Shut up Syd. Gotta focus seriously now._

_            "You want to fall on your ass?" Vaughn smiled. He kicked the door open and put her down next to his kitchen table. She sat quickly._

            "What do you want?" Vaughn asked. "I have pretty much everything. That's only because I go for fast food most of the time. If you want fast food I can get that too."

            "Hmm..." Sydney never had this kinda choice. At first she had smiled at his making it obvious he wanted her to be comfortable. But now she realized how starving she really was.

            "Well, what's your favorite food?" She asked him. She probably liked it anyway seeing as she liked everything.

            "Me?" Vaughn laughed, "If I have to choose..." He went over to the freezer and opened it. Pulling out two red boxes, he set them in front of her. "Frozen Pizza. Easiest thing to make, plus it's the best kind of food."

            "Yum." Sydney smiled as he opened the boxes and started to make them.

            When the pizzas were done, Vaughn handed her a plate with one on it and put on across from her and sat there. After they were finished he washed the dishes.

            "What now?" He asked her.

            She smiled at the attention. A knock on the door awakened her from her dreams and Vaughn opened it slowly. Her dad stood there and looked at her instantly.

            "Just came to see if you're alright. I have to get back to work. I'll be by later." He just walked away.

            "You'd think I invited him or something." Vaughn shut the door. "So, wanna watch a movie?"

            "Sure. What time is it?" She asked as he went to help her up. "I can walk.... I think." She stood up, but held onto the table.

            "It's ten o'clock and I think you should at least let me help you walk." Vaughn put his arm around her waist.

            _Can't say no to that. She thought._

            "It's amazing at how I have a cut on my right leg and my left arm." Sydney looked at him as he put her on the couch.

            "What movie? Just no chick flicks. I've got pretty much anything. Even ones that have just been released." He smiled as he went over to his 'movie stack'.

            "I bet you that I can name a movie you don't have." Sydney said. He looked at her like she was crazy.

            "Impossible. I've got every genre too. Thanks to Eric Weiss, I now have even a lot of chick flicks." Vaughn laughed.

            "If I guess one movie that you don't have and win, then we watch a 'chick flick'." Sydney smiled.

            "And if I win?" Vaughn asked.

            "What do you want?" Sydney smiled again and looked at his eyes.

            _Crap. How do you answer that? How do I __answer that? His mouth opened to answer, but he shut it quickly._

            "Well?" Sydney sat there, an elbow on her knee (her good knee) and her chin resting on her hand.

            "I'll decide when I win." Vaughn smiled.

            "Don't be too sure of yourself." Sydney watched him lean down to look over his movies.

            "Name the movie." Vaughn said.

            "Let's see. A guy over nineteen, works for the CIA, cute..." She had to add the last one just for his reaction, which was a great performance. He had jumped a bit and fell so that he wasn't squatting anymore, but actually sitting now. "So, I guess... Message in a Bottle."

            "Damn." Vaughn got up and sat on the couch next to her, "What chick flick are we watching."

            Sydney smiled, not at winning, but that he didn't realize that she cheated a bit.

**Flashback**

            "Hey." Vaughn whispered when Sydney reached the aisle in front of him. The video store wasn't crowded, which meant it always was easy to hear people talking.

            "Hey." Sydney smiled as they both flipped through the racks.

            "For your next mission, we want you to give SD-6 the code and also give it to us." Vaughn flipped through the tapes and picked one up to study.

            "Got it." Sydney was amazed that that was it. "That all?"

            "Uh... no." Vaughn put a tape up. "Eric has been bugging me that his new girlfriend wants to see this and his birthday is coming up. Should I get it as a joke."

            Sydney read the title, "Message in a Bottle."

            "Probably the only video that I don't own." Vaughn said.

            "Don't get it. His girlfriend will hate the ending." Sydney said.

            "Gotcha." Vaughn smiled. "See ya." He left the store.

**Flashback Ends**

**            "Do you have Romeo and Juliet?" Sydney had been dying to see it since it came out... just she never had any time.**

            "Yeah." Vaughn got the tape and put it in.

            As the movie started they both leaned back into the couch. Her head rested on his shoulder.


	3. My Everything

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks, and \/\/\/\/\/\/ means different place and/or different time. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

            Sunlight hit Vaughn's eyes and he tried to sit up. When he couldn't he finally noticed Sydney and him were lying down together. The TV screen was blank and the video was out of the VCR. _Thank God for modern technology. He thought to himself. He looked down and smiled as Sydney's eyelids fluttered open._

            "Hey." She said sweetly sitting up. She winced at where he arm was cut.

            "Hey, be careful." He sat up quickly and held her arm looking at her cut.

            "I'll be fine." But she let him look at her arm anyway.

            Suddenly his watch beeped. He pushed one of the buttons and it stopped. "I have work." He sighed.

            Sydney smiled. "You seem to hate work as much as I do."

            "Yeah, well, when you have to pretend that someone is dead," He gave her a look and she jokingly looked behind her and then back pointing at herself with a 'confused' look on her face. "Yes you. When you have to pretend something like that, it's not that easy. Especially with someone who's going to be in your face saying sorry the whole time."

            She looked at him confused, "Who's going to keep saying sorry to you? I know Eric wouldn't do that."

            "Yeah, he'd just offer pizza then when I refuse he'd offer we get drunk. The last time I gave into that offer I was... well... never mind. Eric I can talk to, but Haladki, another agent, is on my case and I know that when I walk into that office tomorrow it's going to be 'sorry central'." Vaughn smiled.

            Sydney smiled back and told him, "You'd better get dressed then cause even if people are saying sorry to you all day, I don't think that you want them to see you in jeans, a raggedy t-shirt and some messed up hair." She reached up and messed his hair up. _Don't go crazy now. She thought as he grabbed her arm to stop her, thank god he grabbed the good arm._

            "Hey... don't mess the hair more." Vaughn smiled more. _Don't. You know it. Don't._

            "Oh, like this." She took her hand away so quick Vaughn didn't know what happened. She messed his hair up and he tackled her.

            "You..." Vaughn realized he had her pinned on the couch. _Don't loose it, Michael. Don't loose it._

_            "I what?" Sydney looked in his eyes. __Come on. Just do it._

_            "You..." He ran a hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes. __Control, Mike. He bent toward her not listening to his thoughts._

            Sydney opened her eyes and looked at him. _He's leaning toward you, Syd. You know this is against the rules. She didn't listen; she put a hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck pulling him down._

            _Don't. They both thought as they kissed. It started out sweet and romantic, but quickly deepened. The thoughts in each of their heads were still going on about how wrong it was, but neither cared. If it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?_

            His phone rang and they finally broke the kiss. They were both out of breath and neither wanted the phone to be answered, but at some point it was going to get annoying.

            Vaughn slid over to the other end of the couch and grabbed the phone.

            "Vaughn." He said into the receiver. He tried to catch his breath and sound at least semi-normal. He looked over to Sydney who had sat up and was now watching him contently.

            "Hey, Michael Vaughn! Out of dream world and into the real world." Eric yelled on the other end, "You're in deep shit, do you know that? Devlin is not too happy that you're late, not to mention you missed this mornings meeting."

            "Shut up, Eric." Vaughn was laughing inside that the dreams Eric talked about were actually coming into reality. "I was already in the real world." In a whisper so Sydney couldn't hear he added, "Until you called."

            "Oh, poor baby." Eric joked. "You better get your ass in here."

            "Do you know how much you curse at..." He looked at his watch, "Eight o'clock in the morning?"

            "Yeah I do, especially when a friend of mine had told me that he had urgent news to tell me in the morning and yet I'm here and he's at home... in dream world." Eric said.

            "Yeah, I'm on my way. Let me get dressed." Vaughn smiled; he knew what Eric's reaction would be.

            "You're not even dressed!" He heard Eric yell.

            "Hey... calm down. I'm sure that my neighbors can hear you." Vaughn laughed, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Sydney who had down graded to playing with a piece of loose thread. "I've got work." He said looking at her.

            She didn't look up, but said, "I know."

            He stood up and made his way to his room, "You better not bore yourself with the thread, you're gonna need something to do after I leave." The door closed and Sydney just sat there leaning back, wincing at the occasional pain from her arm and leg.

            _You just had to do it. Didn't you?_

_            A few minutes later the door to his room opened and she looked over the couch. Even after that kiss her breath still caught at the site of him._

            Vaughn smiled, "How do I look?" He never had anyone to ask that. Finally he did.

            "You look..." Sydney blushed slightly. _You kissed the guy. You called him cute and you can't even say that he looks fine. Pathetic. "You look great."_

            "Good. Cause, like you said or was trying to say, I wouldn't want to go to 'sorry central' without at least looking half decent." Vaughn frowned at the idea of pretending Sydney was dead.

            "How are you going to explain the laughing on the phone to Eric?" Sydney asked, "He's gonna think that you should be sad, when you were laughing."

            "I'll just tell him that I was trying to get over it and it didn't work." Vaughn walked over to the couch and pulled her up. 

            "I can walk." Sydney said moving a bit. Thing was that she was moving away. Vaughn looked away, afraid she'd see the hurt.

            "I guess I'll see you later." Vaughn went towards the door and opened it.

Sunlight lit his face and Sydney looked at him and walked towards him, "Vaughn?" She reached him and he looked at her. She put a hand to his cheek and smiled, "Have fun." He laughed a bit and moved closer to her. One kiss and then he left closing the door behind him.

_You had to do it... God, you're in deep shit, Syd. _

Even as the thoughts filled her head, she smiled, turned on the TV and listened to whatever song had come on:

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shining from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_And all things I couldn't see_

_Are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring___

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything___

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_A kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that'll never fade_

_There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_For the love you give and wont let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring___

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything___

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul complete_

_For all time_

_For all time_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring___

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_Be my everything  
  
You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring___

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
Down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Oh my everything_


	4. The Principle's Office

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

Sydney sat up and looked around. _Must have fallen asleep. She looked over at the clock and saw the numbers flash 12:00. She sighed and got up barely wincing at the pain in her leg. The house was quiet and the kitchen was bright with the sun coming through the window. __Hopefully he'll have something in the fridge for lunch. She opened the fridge door and peered in. Full. __Thank God. She pulled out the milk and checked the cabinets for cereal._

When she was finished it was ten minutes later. She lay down on the couch to daydream or fall asleep. Her head didn't agree with her... she was still a bit dizzy.

Someone opening the door interrupted her. She looked up surprised. When Vaughn walked in she put her head back down.

"Scared me half to death." She mumbled.

"Sorry... but it's just me." He sat next to where her feet were.

"What're you doing out of work?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, taking a lunch break." Vaughn smiled.

Sydney sat up and stared at him.

"Ok, now you're scaring me, what it is?" He asked.

"I was just wondering why you call me Sydney and I don't call you Michael." She continued staring.

"Yeah, well, I never said you couldn't." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, maybe I should start. After those two kisses, I think were on a first name basis." She listened to him laugh and she smiled and kissed him softly.

He shrugged, "Anyway, I know I just got here, but my lunch break has been cut short on account of me being late this morning."

"Mmm..." Sydney thought of this morning.

"I'll see you later." He brushed a quick kiss on her lips and left her there.

Sydney lay back down and went back to her daydreams.

An hour later the phone rang. She let it ring, seeing as she was supposed to be dead.

The answering machine clicked and she heard Vaughn's voice say, "Hey, Michael Vaughn here. I'm not home right now. So, leave a message after the beep. Thanks."

Sydney heard the beep and then, "Syd. It's Michael. Pick up the phone."

She hurried over and picked up the phone, "Hey..."

 "So, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be working?" Sydney teased.

"I'm taking a break." He explained.

"You should get back to work and not get fired." She teased even more.

"But Mom..." He whined.

"Hey." Sydney laughed. "Anyway, I'm just sitting here... what're you _supposed to be doing?"_

"I'm... oh shit." Sydney heard his office door open. "Hold on, 'sorry central' is here."

Sydney listened on the other end.

**Vaughn's Office**

**            "Hey!" Haladki walked in the room. "Heard about Bristow. Sorry."**

            "Yeah. Umm... I'm on the phone right now. Do you mind waiting till I'm finished." Vaughn asked. He heard Sydney on the other end.

            "Well, I do mind, because Barnett wants to see you." Haladki said.

            "Barnett... why would she want to see me?" Vaughn asked. 

            "Who?" He heard Sydney whisper into the phone. Vaughn coughed what sounded like 'the shrink' and Sydney whispered thanks in a confused voice.

            "You gotta get that cough checked out man." Haladki continued, "She wants to see you cause of Bristow actually. Because of what you told us today, plus her mom killed your dad. So, she's got some pretty good reasons."

            "This is supposed to be 'sorry central'?" Sydney asked quietly.

            Vaughn laughed and Haladki looked at him curiously. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

            "Nothing." Vaughn frowned, "When does Barnett want to see me?"

            "I think she said, 'as soon as possible'."

            "So do me a favor and tell her I'll be there in five minutes." Vaughn gestured toward the door.

            "Yeah." Haladki walked out with a 'you're hiding something' look.

            "You almost got me into trouble." Vaughn laughed at Sydney.

            "Yeah, well that's the price you pay with me on the phone." Sydney smiled. "So, I guess I better leave you to your shrink."

            "Hey. You better behave yourself or..."

            "Or what?" Sydney laughed.

            "Or..." Vaughn smiled. She had him cornered. "I gotta go now. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

            "Bye."

            "Sydney..."

            "Yeah, Michael..."

            "I... I'll see you later."

            "See you later too."

**Barnett's Office**

"Hello, Agent Vaughn." Barnett shook Vaughn's hand and gestured to a chair in front of her. "Have a seat."

"Hey." Vaughn said as he sat, "I was just wondering… why did you call to see me?"

"I wanted to see you for a while now." Barnett took the seat in front of Vaughn. "I was told that you had been told, a week or two ago, that… Agent Bristow's mother was a KGB agent… and that she had been assigned to kill several agents including…"

"My father…" Vaughn interrupted. "Yes. I know, and I'd rather not get into a recap of that meeting." He remembered sitting there… listening to Sydney's father talk about how he was so damn sorry. And the whole time all he had been thinking was, _I don't care if you're sorry or not. You could've very well told __Sydney__ in your own little time and then me. You didn't have to bring it out in front of everyone._

"Ok, so let me just start with that I'm sorry about what happened." Barnett looked at him. "I heard that she has gone missing."

Vaughn nodded, confused at where this was leading.

"I would like to ask about the relationship between you and Agent Bristow…" She let her sentence trail off.

"What relationship?" Vaughn asked. He knew that look on his face wasn't at all the right one to use when lying about this, but what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Just about how many times have you usually seen Agent Bristow?" Barnett asked as if it was just a natural question.

"Two… sometimes three days, maybe." He answered hoping that his look had changed.

"And have you ever seen her when you didn't have to discuss work?" Barnett took a sip of the water she had been holding.

_God, what is this. I feel like I'm meeting with the principle again. Vaughn coughed._

"Yes, she needed someone to talk to…" He left no sign of whether he was going to continue or not, but that was good, it would make Barnett pause for a second… only a second though.

"So, you and she have a friendship?" Barnett left it as a question.

"Yes. I guess we do. She needs someone to talk to. It's not like she can tell her friends that she's a double agent for the CIA." Vaughn coughed again. _You are not in the principles office. You are not eight years old again. You're not in third grade anymore. You're mom is not rushing in crying._

"Agent Vaughn?" Barnett's voice shocks him and he realizes that he's been staring into space again.

"Sorry." He shakes his head to rid himself of his 'principles office' image. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you had purchased a Christmas present for Agent Bristow. And I also asked what you thought of your relationship with her." Barnett put her water on her desk.

_What kind of question is that? Syd and I were friends, we still are… just a little more. Vaughn looked at Barnett closely._

"Why am I here? This is pretty much a waste of time… Agent Bristow is missing and if you don't mind I'd like to be helping to find her."  Vaughn was getting a bit angry and he had to force himself to stay seated. His brain was telling him to leave, to just get up and leave.

"So you think she's still alive somewhere?"

His brain wins as Vaughn gets up and shuts the door behind him.

"So… how'd it go?" Eric jogged a bit to keep up with Vaughn. "You know you just passed your office, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Vaughn slowed down as they saw Haladki. "I'm going home for a while. I'll be back in an hour tops." Vaughn left Eric's side and passed Haladki.

"What was that all about?" Haladki asked as he reached Eric.

"Nothing… guess his meeting went well…" Eric shot a look at Haladki and then left for his office.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Sydney sat up as Vaughn entered the house.

"I don't know." He sat down next to Sydney. "Had a meeting with the shrink. She was asking these questions and I felt like I was in the principles office… when I was eight…" His voice trailed and cracked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing… I probably got Barnett pissed and she'll be telling Devlin… and then who knows what…" Vaughn put his head on the back of the couch. "And yet I'm still in the principles office."

"That's where you were when you found out your father died… isn't it?" Sydney brushed a strand of hair from his face.

Vaughn just nodded.

**Flashback**

**            "Michael." Mrs. Ginta said.**

            Michael looked up from his math sheet and the whole class looked at him, "Yes." He said.

            "You're wanted down at the principles office." Oooo's went throughout the classroom, but everyone knew Michael wasn't in trouble. He never got in trouble. Being teachers pet, always doing your work… yep, a regular geek.

            He stood up not taking his books, but Mrs. Ginta said, "Bring your books. I believe you'll be going home." The look on her face was pure pity.

            His thoughts were on that. _Wonder what they told her…_

_            The hallway of the school was empty. The classroom doors shut and the teacher's voices filled the air. To get his mind off the way his teacher had looked, he looked at the numbers on the door. 101… 100… 99… He kept counting until he got to the office. The door was ajar and the principle was in his chair._

            "Michael." He stood up and went to the door, opening it all the way. "Here, put the books down and have a seat." His look was the same as Mrs. Ginta.

            "Thanks Mr. Lee." Michael sat in the chair across from the desk. Mr. Lee took the seat behind it.

            "Bet you're wondering why I called you down here…" Mr. Lee took a breath and looked at Michael. _Always happens to the good ones doesn't it._

_            "Yes sir." Michael looked at him in confusion and a bit of worry._

            "Well, your father went on a trip yesterday correct?" He started off slow. Afraid of hurting the kid.

            "Yes, sir." Michael repeated. With his dad working for the CIA, he was constantly away, but Michael still had the best relationship with him. He had know since he was born what his dad did. In their house nothing was a secret.

            "Michael!" He spun around and saw his mother crying. She ran to him and hugged him. "Come one hunny. We're going home."

            "Mom, what happened?" Michael stood rooted to his spot. He wasn't going to leave until he knew what happened.

            His mother saw this. She looked toward Mr. Lee for help and he stood. "Hunny." His mother started. "Your dad…" More tears fell and Michael knew what was coming… or not coming…

            "Your dad isn't coming home. He…" She gulped and a few tears spilled. "He was shot…" She hugged Michael tightly, but the shock that had come was too much.

            He didn't notice the tears streaking down his cheek.

**Flashback ends**


	5. The two L's... Losing and Loving

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

**School**

"Will! Calm down." Francie shifted her bag from her right shoulder to her left shoulder.

            "Francie! It's been a week already." Will ran a hand through his hair. _Sydney__ has been gone for a week. _He kept playing that sentence over and over in his head.

            "Dixon said he filed a missing person's report. All we can do is wait." Francie replied. Dixon had come back saying Sydney had to have a meeting with executives and she'd be back the next day. The next day came and went. So, Dixon told them that he filed a missing persons report when everyone said she was missing.

            Francie started to walk away, but Will grabbed her arm. She turned toward him exasperated. She was already late for a class.

            "Since I'm the nosy reporter, and I worry a lot, I checked it out. Dixon never filed a report. The police have never heard of Sydney Bristow." Will let got of Francie's arm.

"What?" Francie was taken aback by Dixon and Will. "Will, I'm late and you probably are too. Just..." Francie paused, "Meet me at my house at eight pm." She ran down the path toward that school building.

Will looked after her then turned and walked to his car. When he got in, his cell phone rang.

"Will here." Will answered the phone.  
"Do you want to know where Sydney Bristow is?" The deep voice on the other end asked.  
"Yeah." Will switched the phone to the other ear.  
He heard a click and then he hung up.  
"Syd. Where are you?"

**Warehouse**

"It's been a week. I think it's safe to tell the CIA about Sydney." Jack stood from the crate he had been sitting on.

Vaughn took a small gulp. "Mmm hmmm..." He didn't want Sydney to leave. They would talk late at night and he was comfortable just sitting there. The TV would sit there unwatched, the words they said weren't lies... he was... well... happy.

"So, I scheduled a meeting to tell Devlin on Monday.

Vaughn just nodded as Jack left. _Damn._  
  
**Flashback  
        **"So... when do you think you'll be able to tell the CIA?" Sydney leaned into Vaughn's arms and smiled as he put them around her.  
          "Don't know... soon I guess." He frowned at the idea of Sydney leaving. _Just freeze time Vaughn. Like that witchy show that __Sydney__ made you watch... what was it... Charmed? Yeah that's it... Like that sister... Piper. She just froze everything. Then you and Sydney could just live on like Piper and Leo... or Phoebe and Cole... they were both forbidden loves... so why could they be so happy, but we can't. Cause that's a TV show, moron._

"What does my dad think?" Sydney asked as she heard his heart beat. She smiled.

"I have no idea. He called and told me to meet him at the warehouse to... dum dum dum... talk." He laughed softly. He tightened his grip on her.  
"Michael?" Sydney took a breath. _Just do it... say it Syd._

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"I..." Sydney took another breath. _I can't do it... it's too hard. _She sighed. "I wish we could stay like this."  
          "Me too." _Me too._  
**Flashback Ends  
  
Will's Office**

Will sat at his desk the next morning. Jenny walked in slowly and sat on his desk, holding out a large envelope to him.

"Hey Will." She smiled. "This was on your desk, but Richie kept trying to open it. So, I kicked his ass and made sure he couldn't."  
        "Thanks." He opened it and a cassette tape fell into his lap. "Thanks." He repeated.  
        "So..." Jenny swung her legs.  
        "Hey, can you get Francie on the phone?" Will put the cassette in his cassette player.  
        Jenny gave him a look.  
        "Please." Will said. When Jenny was out of sight he put on the headphones and pressed play. He listened closely:  
        "Where are you?" Sydney sounded so happy that Will couldn't tell it was her at first.  
        "I'm watching you from the balcony." A male voice whispered.  
        "You really are my guardian angel you know." Sydney laughed softly. "I can't believe Devlin let you come."  
        The guy chuckled. "Yeah, well... Oh, Syd. There's a K-Directorate agent to your left."  
        "Now, I know why SD-6 hates them so much." Sydney sounded worried.  
        Gunshots sounded and some people screamed.  
        "Sydney. You okay?"  
        "Yeah, that was close." Sydney sounded out of breath. "Vaughn, that wasn't a K-Directorate agent... that was a SD-6 agent. What're they doing here?"  
        "I don't know." Vaughn answered.  
         More gunshots and a scream, Will could tell was Sydney's, were heard.  
        "Sydney!" Vaughn yelled. Will heard footsteps running down stairs and on the ground.  
        There was a cough, "Michael..." Another cough and then the tape ended.  
        Will quickly took the headphones off and looked over to the door. Jenny walked in.  
        "Francie is on your line." She said. "You okay?"  
        Will didn't answer as he picked up the phone quickly. "Francie? You at home?"  
        He paused shortly, listening.  
        "Good. I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and grabbed his jacket.  
        "Will?" Jenny stopped him.  
        "Make an excuse for me. I have to leave." He grabbed the cassette tape and pushed past her.  
  
**Vaughn's House  
        **Sydney laughed. Vaughn was good at telling jokes. "I want to leave this house. It's been too long since I've seen daylight."  
        "You know you can't." Vaughn pulled her over to his side of the couch. "You'd be... killed... if anyone from SD-6 saw you."  
        "Uggg..." Sydney kneeled in front of Vaughn. "To think, I want to leave..." She moved closer so that she was barely on top of him, "And I don't want to leave." She put her hands on the back of his neck.  
        The feel of her fingers sent a shiver through him. And when she pulled him closer... God, it was heaven when their lips met. Yeah, it wasn't the first kiss, but it would always feel that way.  
        She shifted, and then pulled him on top of her. He led himself up as she ran a hand through his hair.  
        Vaughn pulled back and looked at her, "I never want you to leave."  
        Sydney ran a hand over his cheek and to the back of his neck, "It's Saturday. You have two whole days with me..." The sadness in her eyes reflected his own. "You should make the best of it." She pulled him back down. They thought of nothing else, but each other for the rest of the day.  
  
**Flashbacks  
        **"Sorry that I called you on a weekend. It's just that I need to talk to you."  
        "You don't have to ever apologize for calling. Speaking of which, I bought you something."  
        "What? No, you didn't."  
        "I don't know, just, I was in this little antique place."  
        "What were you doing in an antique store?"  
        "I don't know. Whatever. Um, if you don't like it, just, um, don't tell me.  
        "Okay."  
        "Merry Christmas."  
        "Merry Christmas."  
  
        "Are you okay?"  
        "I'm fine."  
  
        "Just contact me as soon as you get back."  
        "I know with... with his account numbers."  
        "No, I mean with or without that accounts. Just as son as you get back. Okay?"  
        "Okay."  
  
        "Sydney's life is worth the risk."  
  
        "No, I mean... I was worried... for you."  
  


"This is a huge step in shutting down SD-6."

"Nice!"

"It was Agent Vaughn's idea."

"You look surprised."

"No, I just..."

"Yes, it was my idea."

"Amazing idea."

"Thank you. I know."  
  
        "Who am I talking to?"  
        "Your invisible friend."  
        "Good. Where are you?"  
        "Satellite relay station back in L.A. watching you from a two hundred mile orbit."  
        "My guardian angel."

**Flashbacks End**

**Francie's House**

"You can't be serious." Francie took the tape out. Will had just explained everything. The story, the tapes, Mr. Deep voice.

            "I am. That was Sydney and some guy named Michael Vaughn." Will took a breath. He had to remember. _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Vaughn. Why would she call him Vaughn?" Francie asked. "Well, what're you waiting for? Get your damn laptop out and lets do a search!"

            Will smiled and took his laptop out.

            "So, Sydney knows what SD-6 is." Will mused. Francie sat on the couch next to him.

            "And Sydney knows this guy." Francie gestured to the screen in front of them:

****

Name: **Michael C. Vaughn  
**Currently Residing:**Los Angeles****  
**Date of Birth: **November 27th 1968****  
**Place of Birth: **Fleury****, ****Normandy****, ****France****  
**Height:** 6'0  
**Weight: **180**

Sex: **Male**

Languages: **English, French, Spanish   
**Father: **William Vaughn - deceased**

Mother's maiden name: **Delorme**

Current Employment: **Classified**

            "Maybe he works at the bank with Sydney..." Francie said.

            "But it wouldn't be classified information if he did." Will added. _In, out, in, out._

"Maybe he works for the government... like the FBI or the CIA." Francie joked. When Will didn't laugh she said, "Well, I have a date with Charlie." Francie picked up a bag, "I'll come to your house on Monday." Francie told him. "Lock the door on your way out."

            Will rewound the tape and played it over.

**CIA Office – Monday**

Jack watched as Vaughn sat down a few chairs away from him. Devlin walked in and sat across the middle of the two.

            "What is it?" Devlin directed toward Jack.

            "This is about Sydney, sir." Vaughn told him.

            Devlin nodded him or Jack to go on.

            "Sydney's..." Jack looked at his hands, like a kid that did something wrong. "Sydney's alive."

            "Where is she?" Devlin asked.

            "She is at my home." Vaughn answered. Knowing that look that was coming.

            It came.

            Quickly, Jack added, "We had no choice but to keep her secret and at his home. SD-6 could have been watching at anytime. They have already searched my own home." Jack said.

            "Bring her in tomorrow." Devlin ordered. "I'd like to speak with her myself."

**Vaughn's House**

"I want to know everything about you..." Vaughn kissed Sydney's neck softly and she leaned back. "before I take you in tomorrow."

            "You sound like were saying good-bye forever." Sydney sounded crushed.

            "I know... but I do want to know _everything _about you." Vaughn got up and left the bed. He went into the kitchen and when he got back he had a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

            "Vanilla Fudge." Vaughn licked his lips and handed her a spoon.

            "Don't you know a lot about me already?" Sydney smiled.

            "Yeah, well... I realized that I don't know that much." Vaughn took the tip off the ice cream.

            "Fine." She dug her spoon into the fudge part. "We'll play a game. You ask a question..." She put the spoon in her mouth, and then took it out. "Then I ask a question."

            "Deal." He dug his spoon into the vanilla.

            "Don't eat all the vanilla."

            "Don't eat all the fudge."

            And the inquisition starts:

            "Favorite color." Vaughn started.

            "Umm... Sky Blue." Sydney pretended to think. "Favorite food."

            "Anything my mother makes. Which would be French food." Vaughn smiled. "Favorite flower."

            "Rose." Sydney looked at Vaughn who was on the verge of laughing. "Hey, I'm a hopeless romantic." Sydney laughed softly. "Ok, what sports do you play?"

            "That's an easy one. Hockey. And that's it." Vaughn took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth. After wiping his mouth with his sleeve he asked, "Favorite TV show."

            "Duh... we only watched it on Thursday. Charmed." Sydney smiled. "Favorite kind of show or movie."

            "Anything. I love comedy though. Same question."

            "Romance mostly. I like the story lines on Forbidden Love and stuff like that." Sydney smiled at how close they were to a story line like that. She noticed Vaughn smile too.

            She watched as he took a large spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. Even after he wiped his mouth he still had some fudge on his cheek and lips.

            She chuckled a bit and reached over the bed to him. "You have fudge on your cheeks and lips."

            "Well, do you mind getting it?" Vaughn smiled.

            "No, I don't." She reached over and kissed him. The taste of fudge and Michael filled her mouth and she closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

Sydney leaned and tried to give Will some of her ice cream, but manages to spill it on his shirt. She goes to get a paper towel and they laugh.

            "Thanks. No, thank you." Will almost falls from the counter.

            Sydney continues to laugh. "I'm sorry. Oh my God."

            Will smiled. "It's good, no, this is good. My shirt didn't have enough ice cream on it."

            Sydney and him laughed as she wiped it up.

            They both stopped and looked at each other.

Suddenly they were kissing.

**Flashback Ends**

"Oh my God." Sydney pulled away from Vaughn.

            "Sydney." Vaughn looked worried as he climbed over to her. "Syd. What's wrong?"

            "Can... can I use your phone?" Sydney asked as she got up quickly.

            "Syd. You know..."

            "No, I just have to call my dad and tell him something." She lied.

            "Yeah." Vaughn watched her leave the room.

            Sydney walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. She tried to hold back her tears, but a couple sneaked through.

            She picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly.

            "Will Tippin."

            Sydney held her hand over the mouth piece.

            "Hello?"

            Her tears fell freely as she realized that she won't see Will again until SD-6 is gone.

            "Who is this?"

            Sydney hung up the phone and brought her knees to her face. The tears fell and her jeans got wet.

            Vaughn walked into the room and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest. Tears seeped through his shirt as he brushed her hair back.

            "Sh..."

            "Michael." Sydney sat up. "I've lost so many people. My dad, my mom, Danny... Charlie, Francie, Will..."

            "You haven't lost your dad, Charlie, Francie or Will yet. You will see them again. I promise." Vaughn held her hand.

            "I won't be able to see them again until SD-6 is taken down for good." Sydney cried. "And who knows how long that will be. I've lost everyone who is and ever was important to me."

            Vaughn winced. Her words echoed in his head. _I'm not important? _A shot of anger and pain swept through him as he let go of her hand.

            He got up from the couch quickly and ran a hand through his hair. She could tell he was a bit angry, but she didn't know why.

            "What's wrong?" She asked.

            "What does it matter?" Vaughn asked. His voice sounded so harsh, he could barely tell it was his own.

            "What do you mean?" She was confused.

            "Do you know how important you are to me?" He asked her. He was afraid she didn't.

            "No. I have no clue. All I know is how important you are to me." She answered.

            "Really? I thought you just said you lost everyone who ever was important to you." He looked at her face as the shock registered.

            "God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just didn't think about my words." Sydney stood up and went over to him. "You are all I have right now. I don't want to lose you ever...I..." _Don't Syd. You're leaving tomorrow... for good probably. It'll just hurt more. _But she didn't listen. "God, I love you."

            Vaughn closed the space between them and kissed her. They fell back onto the couch and continued.

            A smile crept to both their lips when they parted.

            "Syd." Vaughn started. "I love you too."

**Flashback**

        "Sydney."  
        "I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I don't know who I am anymore, or what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it..."  
        Her beeper beeps and she throws it into the water.  
        "You just threw your beeper into the Pacific."  
        "I know."  
        "Hey listen to me, there's something you need to know. When you first walked into my office with that stupid bozo hair, I thought you were crazy. I mean, I actually thought you might be a crazy person. I watched you, I read your statement. I've seen how you think and I've seen how you work. I've seen who you are. In this job you see darkness... you see the worst in people. The jobs are different and the missions change and the enemies have a thousand names. The one crucial thing-- the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage and your resentment and your disgust darken you. When you're at your absolute lowest, your most depressed, just remember that you can always... you know... you've got my number."  
**Flashback End**


	6. Plans Change / Friends Sighting

Title: Alive and Missing

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sydney's found out as the mole... again. This time she is surprised by four unsuspecting people.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)  
A/N: Ok, this is confusing. There are flashbacks, and \/\/\/\/\/\/ means different place and/or different time. You'll be able to tell.

Set After: The Confession.

**Will's House – Tuesday  
            "Did you get the address?" Francie leaned on the door frame to Will's apartment. She had on her jacket and her bag was at her side.****  
            "Yeah. Hold onto it for me while I drive." Will handed her a strip of papers as he grabbed his jacket off the hook.****  
            "Ok, let's go." Francie grabbed Will's hand and dragged him outside. Will beeped off the car alarm and he opened the driver's side door.****  
            The street was empty and quiet as they drove.****  
            "Here it is." Will pressed on the break.******

            "Is anyone home?" Francie saw a car in the driveway, but all the lights were off.**  
            "I don't know." Will leaned back. "But before we go in I wanna let you listen to the other tape I got." He put a tape into the cassette player.****  
  
Vaughn's House  
            "Shit." Vaughn sat up so quickly that he woke Sydney up.****  
            "What?" Sydney ran a hand through her already messed up hair.****  
            "We have a meeting today. With Devlin. Were gonna be late." Vaughn got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants.****  
            "Stop that talk. You said my dad dropped off clothes..." Sydney stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are they?"****  
            "They are in the living room." Vaughn dug in his dresser for a shirt. "They are... I think they're in a plastic bag on one of the chairs."****  
            Sydney smiled. "Thanks." She left the room and soon after Vaughn heard the rustling of plastic.****  
            A few minutes later he found the shirt he was looking for and pulled it over his head. His hair was a mess so he went into the bathroom and fixed it slightly using his hands.****  
            When he finished he walked into the living to get Sydney. She was sitting on the arm of the couch tying the laces of her sneakers. She hadn't noticed him walk into the room. She stood after she was done and stretched, which made her shirt pull up and show about an inch of her bare back. The jeans she had on were a dark blue.****  
            Vaughn walked across the room softly and felt her jump as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
            "Maybe you should be the spy..." Sydney smiled as she put her hands on his.****  
            "Maybe..." He kissed her neck gently.****  
            "I thought you said we'd be late." Sydney spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.****  
            "Yeah, well..." Vaughn brushed his lips against hers. "It pays to be late."****  
            "No it doesn't. Cause if you're late you're out of a job and then you don't get paid." Sydney smiled.****  
            "Shut up." He kissed her.****  
            "Let's go and I will." Sydney took his hand and pulled him toward the door."******

"Fine." Vaughn opened the door for her and she walked through.**  
  
Will's Car**

"So, pretty much Eloise Kurtz was just playing Kate Jones." Will said as the tape came to an end for the third time in a row.****

"Yeah." Francie looked toward the house. "I guess we should go knock now, huh?" Francie watched Will nod and then went to open her door, but Will stopped her.****

"Someone is coming out." He put his hands on the steering wheel and stared past Francie to the door that was opening.****

Two people came out of the house. A man and a woman. They looked just like a normal couple... except they weren't.****

"Will?" Francie looked over to Will and noticed his hands were in a death grip on the steering wheel. _He saw it... her... them. She thought.****_

"It's Sydney." He answered.**  
  
The Front Lawn (couldn't think of anything else)  
            "God, it's beautiful." Sydney opened her arms and spun around. Vaughn caught her around the waist and continued to spin.****  
            "Yeah... you sorta take it for granted when you see the outside everyday." He squinted in the sunlight.****  
            "I will never take it for granted again." She put her arms around his neck. "I am just not an insider type of person."****  
            "I got that." Vaughn left an arm around her waist and led her to his car.****  
            "Why do I have to leave?" Sydney spun around before she got into the car.****  
            "You sound like a kid who is off to school." Vaughn smiled. "Anyway, I have to take you in."****  
            "Now_, you sound like a cop." Sydney kissed him. "A sweet cop, but a cop." She kissed him once more then got into the car._****  
            Vaughn shook his head as he walked around the car. When he got in Sydney had her seat belt on. He smiled.****  
            "Well, I don't want to get arrested by you now do I... wait, I take that back." Sydney smiled sweetly.****  
  
Will's Car  
            "Now, what?" Francie went back to looking at Will as the car drove off.****  
            "You ever spy on someone?" Will asked the line that Francie had been waiting to hear.******

"Took the words out of my mouth." She said as Will started the car and pulled onto the road.

**Devlin's Office – Ten Minutes Later (Sydney and Devlin and Vaughn)**

"I can take it from here." Devlin gestured for Vaughn to leave. He hesitated a minute then opened the door and left.****

Sydney looked toward the door then back to Devlin.****

"I'm glad you're still alive." Devlin smiled at Sydney, almost convincing her that he really cared.****

"Yeah, the CIA doesn't want to loose a precious asset right now." Sydney smiled sweetly. Devlin's face went a bit grim and Sydney frowned.****

"We have no time for... jokes..." Devlin said. "I think you know what I'm about to say..."****

Sydney cut him off. "I'm not going into hiding."****

Devlin chuckled at how she did know. "And I knew you were going to say that. So, I had the liberty of getting you an apartment and a small job here... helping Agent Vaughn and your father..."****

For the next hour, the specifics of her job were told to her... her father had been 'in' on the whole thing, he had stayed and talked with Devlin on Monday after Vaughn left. She'd tell Vaughn the 'plan' later.****

**Will's Car (hour later)**

"Oh, here they come. Wow, I have never seen Sydney smile so much..." Francie whispered as Sydney and Vaughn got into his car.****

"Mmm..." Will started his car and watched the other car speed off and then pulled his own onto the road.****

**Vaughn's Car**

**            "Why not?" Sydney folded her arms against her chest.**

            "Cause I don't like listening to music while I drive. While someone else drives... sure.... while Weiss drives... sometimes... while I drive? That's a big fat no." Vaughn smiled.

            "Pwwwease..." Sydney pouted.

            "Vaughn glanced at her and sighed. "Fine."

            "Yay." She clapped her hands like a little kid and turned the radio on. It was in the middle of a song.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

_"That was Faith Hill with Breathe. I hope you all enjoy the next song, it's one of my favorites. It's called The Painter by Otown."_

_Mmmm...._

_If I were a painter_

_Mixing my colors_

_How could I ever find_

_The blue of your eyes_

_The canvas could never_

_Capture the light of your smiled_

_Of your smile_

_And girl if I were a sculptor_

_Working in marble_

_I couldn't hope_

_To copy you perfect face_

_The curve of your body_

_The feel of your skin_

_My hands could never ever trace_

_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you_

_Find the words to say your eyes are bluer then blue_

_Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you_

_And now when the beat is so strong_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

_If I were an actor_

_I could be someone_

_Someone who'd always know_

_The right things to say_

_But as soon as I'd see you_

_I'd forget all my lines_

_And you'd never know_

_What I feel inside_

_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you_

_Find the words to say your eyes are bluer then blue_

_Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you_

_And now when the beat is so strong_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

_There's no other way (no other way)_

_That I know to say (I know to say)_

_Baby, how much I love you_

_And if you'll only give me a chance_

_I will try and find a melody as beautiful as you_

_Find the words to say your eyes are bluer then blue_

_Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you_

_And now when the beat is so strong_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you_

_Find the words to say your eyes are bluer then blue_

_Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you_

_And now when the beat is so strong_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

_You know I'm not a painter, actor, baby it don't matter_

_I'll give my heart in a song_

            The song ended just as the car pulled into the driveway.

            "Good timing." Vaughn opened his car door and met Sydney who was already on the door step.

            "I like that song." She smiled sweetly.

            "So, you ever going to tell me what happened in your meeting?" Vaughn took the keys out of his pocket.

            "Maybe..." Her words trailed off as she looked around...

**Will's Car**

**            "Get down!" Will and Francie got down in their seats.**

            "She saw us... I know she saw us..." Francie shifted a bit. It was uncomfortable to be in the front of a seat like she was.

            "Knew I shouldn't of parked so God damn close." Will cursed himself, then peeked up. "They're inside."

            "Do you think she saw us?" Francie got up.

**Inside Vaughn's House**

**            "What's going to happen?" Sydney asked.**

            Vaughn heard the worry in her voice. "Don't know." He pulled the blinds down and then separated two of them. "Do you think they were following the whole time?"

            Sydney sat on the couch. "Knowing Francie and Will... definitely." She smiled slightly. Will was the stubborn, nosy reporter and Francie was... well... Francie was Francie.

            "They just left." Vaughn let go of the blinds.


	7. Tricks

Chapter 7 – 

            About ten minutes later, after an extreme overdose of worry about what would happen if SD-6 found out about her two friends, Sydney was finally calm.

            "So... now that you are not about to rip my head off... can you tell me what Devlin told you?" Vaughn smiled... a nice smile.

            Sydney took it in and smiled back. "Yeah." She plopped on the couch and sighed. "I'm still worried though."

            "Will and Francie will be fine... I'll make sure of that... anything for you." Vaughn sat and put his arm around her.

            "Ok." She snuggled against him. "Anyway, Devlin told me that I could have a job with you and Eric... I could help with counter missions and go on my own little missions... also..." She untangled herself from Vaughn's arms and walked toward the door, where she threw her coat and a folder.

            When she sat back down he put his arm back around her.

            "I think that Devlin has an idea about us... because..." Her voice trailed as she opened the folder. A piece of paper fell onto her lap and she threw the other papers on the coffee table in front of them. "This is my new apartment." She held up the paper.

            "Oh my God..." Vaughn took the paper. "This is about five houses down... he may have an idea about us... but if he doesn't then he's just made a big mistake."

            Sydney laughed. A real laugh. Which made Vaughn laugh too.

            "Devlin also told me that Eric already knows... how much do you wanna bet that Eric convinced him about this?" Sydney asked tilting her head to look at Vaughn.

            "Knowing Eric I think he could've set this up... I just wanna know how Haladki is going to take the news." Vaughn's smiled widened at the thought of Sydney walking into the office and entering Vaughn's office... Haladki just watching.

            "Hey, you awake in there?" Sydney snapped her fingers in front of his face.

            Vaughn jumped at the short sound and then smiled. "Yeah. Sorry."

            Sydney smiled and kissed him. "Devlin also said that while I'm helping you, I will be going on small missions... smaller then the ones SD-6 sent me on."

            "Really?" A hint of worry sounded and Sydney snuggled closer.

            "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sydney entwined her hand in his.

            "Mm." Vaughn put his chin on her head closing his eyes.

            "He also told me that Barnett thinks that if I'm 'found' that you should be taking off as my handler." Sydney took her head out from under his chin.

            He laughed softly. "Well... that wouldn't matter now would it?"

            Sydney shook her head. "Now, there is a problem about getting things from my old apartment to my new apartment."

            "Hmm..." Vaughn pretended to think. "Well... me and Eric can go in and pretend to be something... like cops who want to search to see if you had enemies to kidnap you."

            Sydney laughed and sat up completely. Her smiled faded as she remembered Will and Francie...

            "What?" Vaughn sat up and kept his hand in hers.

            "I'm just worried... about Will and Francie." She told him, looking towards him.

            "I told you. I'll talk to Eric and Devlin." Vaughn kissed her neck. "I promise you that I will take care of it... Meanwhile..." He smiled when she turned around.

            He moaned when her lips crashed on his. Falling back on the couch, he leaned on one of his arms. The other hand her body pausing on the places that earned a low cry from her throat.

            _God, he tastes good. Sydney thought as her hands pulled at the buttons on his shirt. When she finished with the buttons she slid her hands across his chest, marveling at the gasp that came from him._

            His hand, the free one, moved under her tank top and caressed her bare side. She pushed him away a bit and slipped the tank top over her head.

            She sighed against his lips as her hand ran down his chest. His lips left her mouth again... moving to her neck, shoulder... 

            Soon all clothes, everything in the way, had been discarded.

            With soft moans and cries they proceeded to ecstasy.

            God, the thing she was most amazed about, the thing that baffled her was how well they fit together. How perfect he was.

            As the last wave came Sydney whispered, "I love you."

            "I love you too." Vaughn slid beside her and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**The Next Day**

**            "Weiss." Vaughn walked into the office.**

            "Yeah." Weiss looked up as Vaughn entered. "Hey. Heard about Sydney... you should have seen Haladki's face when Devlin told us... God, it was priceless."

            Vaughn smiled. "I would have loved to be there, but I was busy."

            Weiss nodded. "So... what's going on with you and Sydney?" His smiled widened. The knowing looked filled his eyes.

            "So you _are the one who arranged the apartment." Vaughn stated, his own smiled forming._

            "I knew you'd like that." Weiss looked down at the folders on his desk and whispered, "I met a girl..."

            "Tell me something new." Vaughn plopped down into the chair across from the desk. Weiss was always meeting women. Some actually lasted for more then a day... most didn't. He'd make excuses. One was that she talked too much, one was that she had too many problems... The guy couldn't keep a girl.

            "No... I mean... it's just... I met her two days ago and she's different then the others." Weiss sat down and looked past Vaughn to the wall behind him.

            "So... how'd you meet her?" Vaughn tried to catch his eye, but it was no use.

            "I was at Tricks the other night... you know that bar where you got drunk and..."

            "Don't go there." Vaughn rubbed his head remembering that night. "Keep going."

            "Yeah, anyway. I was at the table we sat at that night and I was just looking around. I had a beer and then I noticed this girl. She was sitting alone and she looked... depressed. So, I went to her table and sat down. She looked at me like I was nuts... I made small conversation like I would with someone I've known forever. Soon we were talking and laughing and I asked why she looked depressed before. She told me that a day or two before she found out that her boyfriend cheated on her and she kicked him out of the apartment." Weiss took a deep breath.

            "So, why is she so different from all the others?" Vaughn asked finally making eye contact.

            "She's gorgeous and smart... funny... the thing is, I don't think she knows how to take care of herself. And that's..." He stopped there.

            "I say you should give this one a chance. If your beating yourself up this much about whether or not to, then you might as well... I think you'll be surprised." Vaughn looked at his watch then at Weiss who was nodding.

            "So, you want to go get Sydney's things now?" Weiss got up and followed Vaughn to the door.

**Francie's**** House**

**            "Sydney's alive... I know it's been a day, but I still can't believe it..." Francie looked at Will. "Where is your computer?"**

            "At my house..." Will ran a hand through his hair.

            "I have an idea... so lets go get it..." Francie pulled Will up and out the door.

            The car smelled of fast food... _Yuck. Francie thought._

            "So..." Will started when they were on the road. "Where were you Monday night?"

            "I was drowning in self-pity." Francie smiled at the thought.

            "Self-pity?" Will glanced at her then back out the windshield.

            "Yeah." Francie looked out her window. "A couple days ago I found out Charlie cheated on me and I kicked him out of the apartment."

            "Damn." Will ran a hand through his hair. "You don't need shit like that right now. Not with Sydney and doing this..."

            "No it's fine... that night... I went to Tricks... you know the place were you and Jenny sang 'Daydream Believer'?" Francie smiled.

            Will grimaced. "Don't remind me..."

            "Anyway, I met a guy. He's really nice and sweet and funny..." Francie looked at Will. "And I like him."

            "Well, you don't waste any time do you?" Will smiled at Francie.

            "I don't know... I guess I just knew that Charlie didn't mean 'that much' to me. And I knew something was going on... Maybe that's why I didn't care." Francie told him.

            "Anyway, I think that if this new guy likes you and you like him then you should pursue all this... from that look on your face I can tell you like him... go for it." Will smiled and looked at the road.

            Francie smiled and looked out the window.


	8. Getting Ready

Chapter 8-

**Will's House**

**                "How... what... huh..." Will stared at the computer screen. "Where did you learn to do that?"**

                "From around..." Francie smiled at Will.

                "Around?..." Will stared at Francie. He swears he must look like a complete idiot. "You just hacked into Credit Dauphine's main computer."

                "I know." Francie glowed.

                "So... let's get cracking." Will started typing and clicking links.

                "Wait. There's Sydney's name." Francie pointed on the screen and Will clicked the link. "Name, birth date... hold on..." Francie clicked another link and up popped another window. "Alias?" Francie read the profile.

                "Hold it... it says alias is Kate Jones." Will stared at the screen. Kate Jones was Sydney? Impossible.

                "Kate Jones? Isn't that the girl supposed to be seated next to Danny?" Francie asked.

                "Yeah… and…" Will stood up. "We gotta go to Sydney's place… There is something there you have to see…" It was his turn to pull her up and out the door.

**Weiss's Car**

**                The silence was killing Vaughn. Usually Weiss was fun loving and would either beg him to turn on the music or he would torture him, by talking about how he was emotionally attached to Sydney.**

                Vaughn looked over to Weiss. _He's thinking about her... the girl he met. The realization made him smile. Getting a little agitated at the silence, Vaughn reached over and turned on the radio._

                Weiss looked as though he's just been shocked. "I thought you hated listening to music in the car."

                Vaughn smiled mysteriously as he replied. "I hated a lot of things before." They both sat back to enjoy the ride and the music.

_Hope you all enjoy this next song. It was dedicated to Jason from his friend Frankie. Jason, he says, you are my best-friend, thanks for helping me out through thick and thin..._

_Here is Sclub 7 with Best Friend._

_C'mon, c'mon, best friend  
We all need a best friend, a best friend  
  
I remember when we was young  
Playing pool after school, keeping it cool  
People say we were the troublesome two  
I know the girls like me and you  
I can never forget the times you've covered my back  
You helped me out and cut me slack  
There was nothing' you'd never do  
It's all about me and you  
  
You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
  
You remember the days when we would  
Kick back, lay back  
We'd be chilling with the ladies  
Those times were the greatest  
So don't worry about a thing my friend  
Cause you can count on me, thick and thin  
Cause I'll be there right till the end, till the end  
  
You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
  
Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend  
Come on, come on, best friend  
  
You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
You're my brother, you're my sister  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you_

                Weiss leaned over and turned the music off. "This is her block right?" He asked.

                "Yeah. Turn into this driveway..." Vaughn watched Weiss get out of the car and then got out himself.

                "God, she lived here." Weiss said. He looked at the house, and then started to walk toward it.

                Vaughn followed; just thinking about how Sydney had to give up this apartment, give up the place she's lived. _Too much. Vaughn thought._

                They both walked inside and stopped. The place was clean.

                "Where do you wanna start?" Weiss asked.

                "Doesn't matter..." Vaughn walked inside even more.

                "You gonna start in the bedroom?" Weiss joked.

                _He's back in the real world._

                And they got started.

**Will's Car**

**                "Francie, I'm serious." Will's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He knew they were getting close... maybe even too close. "That night... she came home and we started talking as she unpacked... and I swear that in that glance I took at her bags tag, it didn't say Sydney Bristow... I just didn't get to look closer because for some reason she took it out of my hand. That's not strange to you?" Will's grip tightened even more.**

                "Yes, the 'not her name' thing is, but not the 'she taking it away' thing." Francie looked at Will's grip and put a hand on his to loosen it. He laughed a bit at how she noticed the smallest things. "Anyway, we'll find out soon enough if you were right." She added as he pulled onto her block.

                "Whose car is that?" Will asked pulling in behind a dark blue car.

                Francie shrugged. "I don't know... but I swear that I have seen that car before... recently."

                "Let's be careful..." Will got out of the car and jogged to Francie's side.

                "Hmm..." Francie walked up the steps, Will trailing like a puppy behind her. When they got to the door, Francie waited till Will got his key in the doorknob. She saw his hands were shaking so she turned the knob for him.

**Inside**

**                "You hear that?" Weiss asked putting down bag he had. Sydney told them to just throw her clothes in a garbage bag.**

                "Yeah... are they coming in here?" Vaughn walked towards the bedroom door and looked out.

                The footsteps walking up towards the door got louder. Vaughn and Weiss moved towards the door, ready to put their plan into action... if it need be.

                Suddenly the knob started to turn and a man and woman stood in front of them.

                "Eric?!"

                "Francie?!"

                They just stared at each other, neither willing to make a move... both extremely confused.

**Credit ****Dauphine******

**                "Umm... sir..." Marshall pushed the door to Sloane's office open a tiny bit.**

                "Yes, Marshall?" Sloane didn't look up from the paper he held.

                "I know that you are very very busy and I know that I am probably bothering you very very much..."

                "Spit it out Marshall..." Sloane's voice didn't change one bit.

                "There has been... someone hacked into the main computer and was looking at the profiles of a few of the agents... and I tracked who it was and thought that you might like to know even though they were just looking at profiles, not that I'm saying that it's not important to tell you, its just they were looking at..."

                "Marshall!" Sloane put the paper on his desk. "Who was it?"

                "Umm... the trace was to a man named Will Tippin..." Marshall told him as he gulped.

                "Thank you Marshall... you may go back to work now." Sloane told him.

                "Your welcome..." Marshall took on last look then shut the door completely.

                Sloane picked up the phone on his desk. "Yes, get me Jack Bristow... I have an 'assignment' for him."

                Sloane listened then hung it up. 


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9-

**Sydney's House**

                "Hold it... you two know each other?" Will stared at Francie then at Weiss.

                "This is the guy I met on Monday..." Francie told Will.

                Vaughn started rubbing his temples with his fingertips. His thoughts were just about Weiss meeting Francie... _Sydney__'s Francie._

                "Hey, you're the guy we saw with Sydney!" Will exclaimed. Francie nudged him. They weren't sure if they had been seen or not by Sydney and/or the guy.

                "Yeah." Vaughn took his hands away from his face with a sigh. "You have got to be Will." Vaughn remembered Sydney's description. The stubborn reporter. "Yeah, I'm Michael Vaughn. This is Eric Weiss."

                 "What're you doing here?" Francie asked looking at Weiss.

                "Umm..." Weiss looked at Vaughn.

                "What's the matter? You usually always have an answer..." Vaughn looked at him surprised.

                Weiss leaned toward him and whispered. "I told you she's different."

                Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, I can see... okay... what do we do?" He whispered.

                Weiss shrugged and leaned back.

                "God, I can't believe you met Francie... Sydney's Francie." Vaughn began rubbing his head again.

                "You gonna answer the question?" Will stood rooted to the spot. Hating the guys more and more.

                "Maybe we should take them to Devlin or something... tell him and then maybe he'll tell them about everything..." Weiss told Vaughn.

                "I don't know... Devlin wouldn't be too happy and I'm still on his bad side with that damn meeting with Barnett..." Vaughn turned toward Weiss.

                "Hello?" Will looked at the two.

                "Hold on." Vaughn and Weiss said at the same time.

                "You never told me what happened in that meeting." Weiss said as if the other two weren't there.

                "I'm not getting into _that right now." Vaughn told him._

                "Give me a summary so that I know why the hell you'd be on Devlin's bad side." Weiss told him.

                "Umm... it was bull... she asked if I thought me and Syd's relationship was more then just agent, handler." Vaughn sighed. "So, I got up and walked out."

                "Oh, that is gonna get you on his bad side." Weiss let out a breath.

                Suddenly Francie snapped her fingers.

                Weiss looked up and jumped. "Oh yeah."

                "Shit." Vaughn said when he heard his cell phone start ringing.

                "I thought you turned it off." Weiss looked at Vaughn unbelievably. 

                "I thought I did too." Vaughn took the phone out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah." He said into the mouthpiece.

**Phone Conversation**

**                "Hey..." Sydney said.**

                "What're you calling for?" Vaughn asked.

                "Devlin called here." Sydney sounded strange... even more worried then when he had left her.

                "What?!" Vaughn covered the mouthpiece and looked at Weiss. "Devlin called my house." Weiss's eyes widened.

                "Yeah, he... he got news from my dad..." Sydney stopped.

                "Sydney... what is it?" Vaughn looked over to Will and Francie. He hadn't meant to say, Sydney. They were both looking at him.

                "My dad... he's supposed to... kidnap Will..." Sydney's voice choked.

                "What?!" Vaughn looked at Will. He squinted his eyes in the form of 'saying' "What?".

                "Yeah... that's what I said." Sydney's voice shook.

                "Syd... it's gonna be fine. I promise... What else did he say?" Vaughn shook his head and sighed.

                "He said that Marshall had tracked someone in the Credit Dauphine main computer. And he tracked it to Will's computer... I think that Will was doing a story on it or something." Sydney told him.

                "You wanna know something..." Vaughn asked. "Your two friends... Francie and... Will... they are both right here."

                "What?" Sydney sounded very surprised.

                "Yeah, you want me to ask him?" Vaughn asked and heard an answer that sounded like a 'hell yeah'. Vaughn looked at Will.

**Sydney's House**

**                "Did you ever hack into the Credit Dauphine main computer?" Vaughn asked Will. Will turned to Francie and looked at her, wide eyed.**

                "Bad move." Weiss said shaking his head.

                "What's going on?" Francie asked.

                Weiss looked at Vaughn. He nodded and Weiss moved toward Will and Francie. He motioned them onto the couch and started explaining. Vaughn stayed on the cell phone calming down Sydney, and then he went and helped Weiss out.

                "So..." Vaughn said finishing the whole story, up to where Sydney went missing. "You've got yourself into something pretty bad." Will was looking at the floor.

                Weiss looked at Francie. "Sorry." He looked down.

                "It's fine..." Francie looked at Will. "I guess, it's a lot to take in... but it makes sense. All her trips, all the secrets... it's her job. It's your job." Will looked up at Francie.

                "I gave her so much hell about that job." Will told them... as if any of them didn't know.

                Vaughn smiled. "I'm positive your not the only one. Everyone has done that... for different reasons though." Now he looked down.

                "So..." Weiss looked around. "Now what?"

                "Why don't we get all these things packed..." Vaughn told him then looked at Francie and Will. "You guys help and we'll tell you what's been going on for the past week."

                With everything packed and everything explained, Francie went with Weiss in his car and Will went with Vaughn in his own.

                "So..." Will glanced off the road and at Vaughn. He looked back and started following Weiss. "You and Sydney are..."

                "Together?" Vaughn asked. When Will nodded he smiled. "Yeah." Then he looked out the window.

                "For how long?" Will asked. Vaughn started to get the impression Will liked Sydney... more then a friend... of course from her descriptions of Will he had already guessed that much.

                Vaughn sighed and looked at Will. "I'm not gonna get through this car ride without answering you am I?"

                Will chuckled. "Nope." _Maybe me and him can actually get along._

_                "We've been an item since... since the day after her father got her out of SD-6 alive." Vaughn told him smiling._

                "I still can't believe she's alive. I was so relieved when I saw her alive." Will confided in him.

                "So was I..." Vaughn looked out the windshield.

                Will took a glance at Vaughn. "You love her?"

                Vaughn looked at him. Amazed, astounded, and surprised at the question. He looked back out the windshield. _Is any answer not gonna get my ass kicked?_

_                He took a look at Will and answered. "More then anything." Then looked away._

                "Good." Will said staring at the car in front of them. "I'm happy for both of you." Vaughn noticed that he was being sincere.

                _Maybe we can __be friends._

                When the drive was over they were at an apartment. Vaughn took a bag out of the trunk and handed it to Will then took on for himself. Weiss was already up the steps with Francie in front of him.

                "This is gorgeous." Francie looked at the flowers and bushes. "The whole block is."

                "I guess that's why Vaughn chose a house a couple houses down from here." Weiss told her. "And that is why I chose this one for Sydney. She's inside... go say hi." Weiss gave her a push toward the door that was open.

                Francie walked inside, followed by Weiss, then Will, then Vaughn.

                "Hey." Sydney ran up to Sydney and they hugged. Francie was actually crying. She was so happy to see Sydney. "Stop the crying..." Sydney wiped her own tears away. Then she saw Will. "Hey." And a moment later they were hugging. Then they broke apart. "I see you've met..." She gestured to Vaughn and Weiss.

                "You wouldn't believe how." Francie laughed.

                "Yeah, well, sit on the couch that my dad brought and tell me all about it." Sydney pulled Francie to the couch. The all sat down and Francie explained how she and Weiss met and then how Will and she found Vaughn and Weiss and everything they explained.

                "I'm sorry guys..." Sydney told them.

                "You have nothing to be sorry about." Will said. He watched Vaughn and Sydney hold hands.

                "I'm sorry about my job... about lying... but I guess you know what happens when I tell the truth." She smiled.

                "Yeah, we figured that out." Will laughed.

                Suddenly the phone started ringing. "I'll get that." Weiss said. He got up and answered it.

                "So..." Sydney said. Vaughn smiled. Sydney frowned. "Sorry about Charlie."

                Francie smiled and looked at Weiss. "I'm not." Sydney laughed. A real laugh. Not one of the fake ones she used to give.

                "Vaughn." Weiss leaned over the couch and whispered something to Sydney and Vaughn.

                Sydney jumped up. "Really?"

                Weiss smiled. "Yeah. And when he says for good... he means for good."

                "But won't it be dangerous... with Dixon there, he's sure to recognize..." Vaughn looked over to Francie and Will. "We should tell them you know." Vaughn nodded to them.

                "Yeah, okay." Weiss sat down next to Francie. "Jack, Syd's dad, came up with a plan to bring down SD-6. The thing is that Sydney will have to go on a mission to New York. The problem is that Dixon is going to be there. They were partners at SD-6. And so he could recognize her and that would be, well, bad. But it's up to Sydney." He turned to face all of them.

                "I'm doing it." Sydney told them all.

                "But it's dangerous." Vaughn complained.

                "I've been in even more dangerous situations. They strapped me to a God damn table, I'm doing it." Sydney stood up.

                "Well, then we have to go talk to Devlin and he'll give instructions." Weiss stood up.

                Vaughn looked at Will. "You should go somewhere. Somewhere that SD-6 won't find you. You have to be careful. If SD-6 finds you they will kill you." Vaughn looked very serious.

                "What about me?" Francie asked.

                "They don't know that you know... you just have to be quiet and careful." Weiss told her.

                "Ok." Will said. "I'll go somewhere... why don't you guys get out of here. You don't know how Sydney gets when she's hyper jumpy." Will smiled as they walked towards the door. He and Francie followed.

                On the front porch Will, Sydney and Francie hugged. "See you soon, okay..."

                "Love you." They all said. Vaughn and Sydney went towards Weiss's car and Will stood at the door to his own car.

Francie went to follow Will, but Weiss took her arm. "Be careful." He told her.

                Francie smiled at him. "You don't have to tell me to be careful." Francie told him.

                Weiss smiled and then kissed her.

                Vaughn and Will laughed at them. Sydney smiled and yelled "Woo!"

                When they broke apart Francie smiled.

                "Be careful." Weiss headed towards his car and Francie toward Will's.


	10. Jason Levet and Lillian Farewell

Chapter 10-

**Will's Car**

                Will studied the car behind him. _God, stop being so paranoid. Yet, he still took a glance in the rear view mirror. To get his mind off it all he turned on the music. When he was still thinking about the people after him, he turned it off. No use in having it on. He didn't know where he was going. Sydney was going to call him if... no... when he could come back. __She's going to be fine, Will. Just fine. Michael's not going to let her get into trouble... he cares about her. Will still studied the car behind him._

**Devlin's Office**

**                "You're sure about this?" Devlin looked at Sydney, questioning her answer.**

                "Yes, I'm positive... my answer is never going to change." Sydney smiled looking at Vaughn. _He's worried about you. She thought when she saw the look on his face._

                "Okay then. Your flight leaves in two hours." Devlin told them. "Good luck, Sydney."

                "Thanks." Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss all left the room.

                 Weiss smiled when he saw Haladki.

                "Hey Haladki!" Weiss walked over to him waving. Vaughn put an arm around Sydney's shoulders and led her over there... both of them were smiling.

                "Hey Weiss." Haladki said. "Vaughn..." He looked at Sydney. "This must be Agent Bristow. Pleasure." He nodded.

                "Hi." Sydney said as Vaughn took his arm off her shoulders and put them around her waist, holding her to him.

                "Are you working for the CIA now only?" He asked, a little confused by what was going on. _Arm around her waist..._

                "Sort of..." Sydney said.

                Vaughn cut her off. "She's going on a mission that is supposed to bring down SD-6 for good."

                Haladki nodded. "Good for you..." He was actually being quiet. "Why are you so happy about that?" He asked Weiss after noticing his smile.

                "I'm happy because now I won't have to listen to your cracks about Vaughn being emotionally attached. And I won't have to give my own anymore." At that Sydney laughed. Vaughn had repeated some of the cracks each of them had made... neither were very good.

                Haladki let out a breath. "Yeah." Then he walked away.

                "Anyway, let's go." Weiss pulled them both down to the outside world.

**Francie's House – 2 hours later**

**                Francie tried to pay attention to the TV, but found that she couldn't. She wanted to know how Sydney was; she wanted to know what was happening now. Weiss had called her and told her that Sydney's plan was leaving and that he'd call her later. That was it.**

                The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. When she opened it she gasped.

                "We need to talk." Charlie leaned on the door frame.

                "No we don't." She started to close the door, but he held it open.

                "Francie." Charlie pushed and she opened it and let him in.

                "Talk fast." Francie told him as she sat on the couch.

                "I'm sorry." He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for what I did... I'm sorry we called off the wedding... I'm sorry."

                "Sorry doesn't cut it... I thought that you'd learned that already." She stood up again and walked to the door.

                "Francie." He got up and followed her. "I still want to be with you..."

                "Well, I don't want to be with you." She opened the door and leaned on it. "Get out."

                "I'm serious. I've changed." Charlie didn't move.

                "Well, I'm serious when I say that I don't care if you've changed or not. I have someone else now and he cares about me, not about himself." Francie gestured for him to leave.

                Charlie walked out the door then turned around. "Francie."

                She shut the door and sat back down on the couch. Turning on the TV she thought. _Hope Sydney's okay._

**New York******

**                Sydney's dyed, black hair blew in the wind. Her blue tinted sunglasses were settled right below the bottom of her eyes. The dress she was wearing was short, landing above her knee. It was dark blue. She was wearing medium sized hoop ear rings and four rings. On her thumbs were plain rings with black designs. On her left middle finger she had a ring with a diamond in the middle and pink stones on either side. And the last was on her right ring finger. It was a plain black gem on a silver ring.**

                Her leather jacket moved with her and she walked through the gate to the mansion. _Just get these passwords and that's it. She worried that Dixon would recognize her, but she'd have to take that chance._

                The bodyguard outside was taking everyone's name. Sydney walked up to him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and asked her name.

                "Lillian Farewell." Sydney replied. She watched as his finger ran down the list. He smiled and let her enter.

                "Have a nice evening." He watched her walk in and then went back to letting guests enter.

                The room was huge and beautiful. A diamond chandelier hung in the middle of the golden ceiling. Sydney scanned the crowd for Dixon, but coming up empty. _Hopefully I can just get in and then out. No problems. No trouble. No __Dixon__._

_                Sydney looked at the door she was supposed to 'slip' into. There was a man she noticed. He was watching the door. __The guard. Devlin and Weiss had told her that the guy living in the mansion had guards watching every high security room. The problem was that they were told to look like regular people... to mingle with the crowd, but to keep an eye on their certain section. This guy was the one by her door._

                Sydney made her way over to the man. He was drinking a glass of wine. From the waiter passing her, Sydney grabbed a glass of her own wine. 

                "Excuse me." She leaned over him and grabbed a napkin from the table next to him. "Sorry." She leaned back holding a napkin in her hand.

                He smiled at her and gave her a 'once over'. "Maxwell Jankins." He stood up.

                "Lillian Farewell." He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingered a little too long.

                Sydney smiled and finished the rest of her drink. _Take the bait._

_                "Oh, let me." He took her glass and went to see if a waiter had another drink._

                While he was gone Sydney made her way to the door. She turned to face the crowd and put her hands behind her back. She felt for the door knob and when she found it she turned it slowly, all the while watching Maxwell get a drink. The door behind her gave way and she slid inside.

                The hallway wasn't anything like the room she was in before. _At least they have lights. She thought as she walked toward the end of the hallway._

                When she got to the door she noticed a 'Do not enter' sign. Ignoring it she walked inside. The room was filled with wires. All connecting to a computer in the back of the room.

                As she walked over to it she took a small gold box out of her bag. Placing the box on the top of the computer she sat down and started typing. The box glowed as her fingers clicked the keys.

**Will's Car**

**                The motel he finally stopped at was small and disgusting. But it was the only place he had a chance of being safe.**

                Will opened the door and entered what was supposed to be the main room. Will went and stood in front of the counter. Now usually he would lean on it and make conversation with the guy behind it. But 1) the thing was so gross that Will was seriously scared of catching something. 2) No one was there.

                "Hello!" Will yelled.

                "I'm coming!" He heard a man yell back.

                When the guy finally got to the front desk he groaned as he opened a book. "What do you want?"

                "A Big Mac and fries." Will narrowed his eyes. "A room."

                The guy sighed. "Name."

                Will ran a hand through his hair. "Jason Levet." Sydney had told him to use a different name. Just in case.

                "Room 5." The guy took a key off a hook and handed it to Will. When he turned around, Will rubbed the key with his shirt.

                The room was at least better then the other room. _There had better be running water. Will took a look around and sat on the bed. __It's not like I would need TV or anything. Nothing is taking my mind off __Sydney__ right now._

**New York******

**                "Come on just one more code." Sydney whispered to herself. Things were downloading into the little box. She was almost done when she felt something cold on the back of her neck.**

                "Turn around and give me your name." The voice said.

                _Dixon__._


	11. Insane

Chapter 11-

**New York******

                "Lillian Farewell." She told him without turning around.

                "I meant your real name. Turn around." He said calmly.

                And she did just that. The surprise in his eyes was too much. 

                "Sydney Bristow." She said.

                "Sydney?" Dixon put the gun down and then away. "What're you doing here? They'll find you if you don't..."

                "Dixon, I work for the CIA." She blurted, but calmly. It wasn't like her to get worried.

                "What do you mean?" Dixon squinted, confused. "You already worked for the CIA..."

                _Should I tell him?_

_                "No, I didn't." Sydney told him. When she saw the confused look on his face she added. "Dixon, I can't explain this right now. I have to get these passwords back to the CIA and then SD-6 will be gone." __Whoops. She hadn't meant to say that._

                "Syd." Dixon looked so confused.

                "Dixon, when does your flight leave?" She needed to explain this to him, but she also needed to get the hell out of there.

                Dixon looked at his watch. "An hour."

                "Mine leaves in two." Sydney told him. "I have an idea." She grabbed the box from the computer and took his hand. "Let's go." She pulled him out the door and into the hallway.

**Vaughn's House**

**                "Would you stop pacing?!" Weiss yelled at Vaughn.**

                "Sorry." Vaughn collapsed on the couch next to him. "I'm just... worried." He ran a hand through his hair.

                "Calm down." Weiss told him. "She's gonna be fine." He sat back.

                "I know... I know..." Vaughn still worried.

                "That's it." Weiss stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Get your jacket now..." He opened the door.

                "Where are we going?" Vaughn asked standing up and getting his jacket.

                "The only place where you might be able to get your mind off of all of this." Weiss smiled.

                "Oh no..." Vaughn smiled as he walked out the door with Weiss.

**Credit ****Dauphine******

**                "I thought that I told you and Jack Bristow to find and kill Will Tippin..." Sloane told the man standing in front of his desk.**

                "You did... it's just we can't find him." The agent seemed very nervous. "We went to his home and his job. They haven't seen him."

                "Find him." Sloane ordered.

                "Yes, sir." The agent left quickly.

**Tricks**

**                "See, I told you that this place would get your mind off 'you know who' and I am not talking about a Harry Potter character." Weiss smiled and gestured to the stage. "Who could think about anything, but the fat, ugly, drunken guy singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'?"**

                At that Vaughn laughed and then took a swig of his beer. "Shouldn't one of us be the designated driver?"

                "Depends." Weiss took a sip of his own beer.

                "Michael Vaughn!" They heard a female voice squeal.

                "Oh no... no, no, no." Weiss shook his head.

                "Mikey!" The woman put her arms around Vaughn's neck as he stood up. "Where've you been hiding?"

                "My name is Michael." _Or Vaughn. He thought as he pulled away._

                The brunette looked crushed. Then she smiled. "Playing hard to get sugar?"

                "No. I'm playing 'never going to get'." Vaughn looked toward the door of the club and watched Francie walk in. Weiss saw this too.

                "So, I guess you're not going to sing for me again..." The girl sighed and moved toward him.

                Weiss looked at the girl. "Excuse us Christy." He pulled Vaughn away and whispered. "I've got a plan."

                Vaughn smiled as Weiss led the way to Francie.

**New York******

**                "Syd. Just swear to me that all of this is true." Dixon told her as she got out of the passenger seat of the van.**

                She walked over to the driver's window and leaned in. "Dixon. I swear on Danny's grave that I am telling you the truth. SD-6 is nothing, but a lie. I found that out... when Danny was killed I found that out. Just trust me and trust that I am getting revenge. Revenge for everyone who has been lied to and killed. Me, you, Danny, my dad... everyone." Sydney leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

                He smiled. "These passwords... they'll take them down for good?" Dixon asked.

                "For good." She stated.

                "Ok..." Dixon added. "I'll tell him there was tighter security then we thought." Then he smiled at her. "When you get back tell your new boyfriend that I said 'hi'."

                "How'd you know?" Sydney smiled at him.

                "That glow... it's there again." Dixon squeezed her hand a bit then let go. "Get back with those passwords quick okay."

                "Yes, sir." Sydney smiled as she ran away from the van. _One less person to lie to._

**Tricks**

**                "Got it?" Weiss looked from Francie to Vaughn. They nodded and they all started walking over to Christy.**

                "Back." Weiss smiled at her. He looked at Francie and Vaughn and gave a nod.

                "Christy..." Vaughn put on a smile and slid his arm around Francie. "This is Francie... my fiancé." Christy's smile faded as she looked at Francie.

                "Hi." Francie held out a hand that Christy took hesitantly. She turned her hand around a bit to show off a diamond.

                Vaughn's smile widened. _Thank God she never took off her engagement ring._

_                "Hi." Christy eyed Francie up and down. "Nice ring." She let go of Francie's hand quickly._

                "How about the happy couple dances and I talk to the 'every so chatty' Christy." Weiss smiled.

                "Ok." Vaughn pulled Francie to the dance floor. "Think it worked."

                Francie laughed. "I'll say. Did you see the look on her face when she saw the ring?" Vaughn laughed at that. Weiss was talking to Christy and a moment later she went storming out.

                Weiss made his way over to them and slid his arms around Francie. "My turn. By the way..." He added as Francie spun around. "Christy hates you and me now." Weiss led Francie away from Vaughn.

                Vaughn smiled and watched them for a minute, then after deciding Weiss was definitely getting a ride from Francie, he went home.

**Motel**

**                "Now I remember why I hate motels..." Will said aloud to himself.**

                He jumped up and started to pace around the room. _If you keep doing that you are going to drive yourself insane. He sighed as he stopped pacing. __Get out... No! __Sydney__ told me to stay there when I got here... but what if staying in one place makes it easier for them to find me... What if it doesn't?_

_                Will decided to risk it. He grabbed his jacket and headed out._

                When he got into the main room he noticed a black car in front. Then he noticed two men standing in front of the 'nasty old' guy. One of them, he recognized, was Sydney's dad.

                Suddenly the glanced at him. Sydney's dad did a double take and then gestured with his eyes for Will to get out of there quickly. _At least that Michael guy keeps his promises. Vaughn had told him that he'd call Jack and tell him about Will._

                Will hurried to the door and out. He got in his car quickly and just drove. Not caring where he ended up he got off and on the exits on the expressways. He could be in a different state for all he knew.

                The only thing he wanted right now was his cell phone to ring.

                Moments later... it did.


	12. It's Over

Chapter 12-

  
**Phone Conversation**

            "Hello?" Will said hesitantly into the cell phone.

            "Hey!" Sydney yelled on the other end.

            "Syd! You called..." Will decided to pull the car to the side of the road. He watched the cars pass as he waited for her response.

            "Get your ass back here..." She laughed.

            "But I thought you said I shouldn't come back until 'they' are gone completely." Will reminded her.

            "I know what I said and I decided I want you with me here." Sydney told him.

            "I guess I have some driving to do then." He laughed.

            "Where are you?" She asked.

            "Disney World?" They both laughed.

            "Get back soon." She told him.

            "I will." He smiled as he hung up the phone. Then he searched for a sign that would tell him where the hell he was.

**Vaughn's House**

**            "So... Will is in Disney World and we are all here." Sydney smiled at Francie, Weiss and Vaughn. Vaughn and her were on the floor, her leaning on him. Weiss was on the couch with Francie next to him.**

            "Syd. You ready for a, at least semi, normal life?" Weiss laughed.

            "With you guys it won't even be semi..." She replied as Vaughn slid his arm around her waist.

            "Tomorrow. No more SD-6, no more lies..." Vaughn kissed her on the cheek.

            "Yeah, and you guys are all coming with me... including Will." Sydney told them making sure they understood.

            "Of course." Francie smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

            "Can't wait to see Sloane's face..." Sydney smiled and leaned back more.

            They all smiled and went on talking about tomorrow...

**Credit ****Dauphine******

**            "I'm sorry about the codes..." Dixon started.**

            "No... It's alright. Security at that mansion has always been rough." Sloane interrupted.

            Dixon nodded.

            "Marshall is trying to hack into their computers from here... it's harder and riskier, but we'll take that chance." Sloane told him.

            Dixon jumped when the phone rang.

            "Yes?" Sloane picked it up. "Who?... Alright... Send them in." He hung the phone up. "Someone wants to see me... do you mind?" Sloane asked.

            "Actually... I think I know who it is... and if I'm right, they'll want me to be here." Dixon told him as he moved to the side, watching Sloane's face.

**Sydney****'s Point of View**

**            God... whenever I left and came back to a place after, even, a few days... I always thought it would look completely different. When I walked in the door, I noticed there were new people... but when I got to my floor everyone I walked by stared. I knew that Francie and Will (who had gotten home the night before) had stopped at my old desk, like I told them to.**

            I swear that everyone could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I opened the door to Sloane's office.

            Yeah, he knew I was alive, but the expression on his face was priceless... like one of those commercials: Jeans and a t-shirt to wear (no damned spy clothes) - $30      Shoes so that he can't hear you walk in - $20      Car Michael drove you in – couple thousand... Surprise on his face – Priceless.

            I smirked at the thought as I said. "Hey."

            "Sydney." He stood up.

            I smiled as Dixon walked behind me then went to Will and Francie.

            "What are you doing here?" Sloane's expression had not changed. I was amazed.

            "It's over..." I told him smiling. I wanted to laugh so badly for some reason. I wanted to laugh about how frightened I was... about how damn nervous I had been.

            "What's over?" He asked. Now it changed to confusion. Then I heard something... yelling. I knew that the CIA team was here... so did he. "Oh..." He put his head down as someone barged in behind me and ran over to him.

            I didn't stay around to watch. I left quickly to go look for Dixon and Marshall... Devlin told me that Dixon was going to get a job in the field for the CIA and Marshall with those tech guys...

            Soon enough I felt an arm slide around me. I spun to see who and saw Michael. "Where are Marshall and Dixon?" I asked him looking around. CIA guys were talking to the workers... asking questions about what they knew. Some were in handcuffs.

            "Being questioned... Dixon is with Weiss... Marshall is with Haladki." Michael smiled.

            "Oo..." I jumped up. I felt like a little kid. "Can we go watch, please?!"

            "Come here." He took my hand and led me through the crowd of CIA agents, and SD-6 workers to the back where Haladki and Marshall were speaking. Marshall was being Marshall...

            "And the next day, which was the day of the meteor shower... did you happen to see that by the way? It was gorgeous, of course up close they wouldn't be but from down here, which is miles away, they are gorgeous... did you see it?" I heard Marshall babbling.

            "Stay right here." Haladki walked over to me and Michael.

            "Why don't you try and get some kind of answer without him going on tangent, huh?" Haladki didn't wait for an answer. Very rude.

            "Hey Marshall." I walked over to him.

            "Sydney!" Marshall pulled me into a hug then let me go. "Sorry. I was just talking to that guy, about the meteor shower... but that's nothing... you're alive!" Marshall smiled. God, the little things I miss.

            "I am alive..." I smiled back then pulled Michael to my side. "Marshall, this is Michael Vaughn." His smile widened as Michael put his arm around my waist.

            "Hi." That was it. That was all Marshall said. The babbling and going on tangent king, was speechless.

            Michael reached out a hand to shake and Marshall held out his own.

            "You Syd's boyfriend?" Marshall blurted the question so fast that I wasn't sure I heard right... And I guess when he saw the look on my face he said. "God, if you are not... then I just made a huge mistake..." He kept going but I stopped him.

            "Marshall..." He looked at me. "Yes, he is my boyfriend." I said it slowly. The speed I'd love to hear him speak in at least once.

            "Good." Marshall smiled again. "You got a great girl there." He told Michael. He smiled again and then went to talk to another worker.

            I covered my mouth as I yawned and Michael pulled me closer. "Tired?" He asked.

            "A little." I glanced around the room and then put my arms around his neck. "Haladki is watching us..."

            He smiled and leaned toward me. Finally, I was kissing him in front of people that think that protocol is everything. Well, to hell with them and protocol. I am no longer a SD-6 or a CIA agent which means I have no handler, which also means I am not breaking protocol.

**That Night**

**            "Syd, you ready!" Vaughn yelled to her. He was dressed in a suit and they were going to celebrate.**

            "Yeah..." She opened the door and stood there. She had on a long sleeved shirt and a long black skirt.

            "You look... beautiful." He told her as he took her hand.

            "We finally get to have our own celebration..." She led him out the front door and to the car.

            As he got in and started it, he asked. "You didn't like that little celebration with Francie, Will and Eric?"

            She smiled remembering that afternoon and then told him. "I loved it, but now I get to celebrate with you alone..."

            He smiled back. "Good. The restaurant we are going to is gorgeous. I am glad that I talked you into it."

            "Me too." She told him. _It will__ be gorgeous._

_            And it was... the restaurant, the food, everything was perfect._

            As they left the table and then walked out the front door he stopped her. "I have a surprise for you."

            "Really? What is it?" She sounded like a little kid again.

            "Well... you have to close your eyes..." He ran a hand over her eyes and she shut them. She felt him take her hands and then start walking.

            "The reason I like this restaurant so much is because of what's in the back of it." She could tell he was smiling as he said that.

            "What's in the back?" She asked as he pulled her toward something. Her hand hit something cold and she held it.

            "Open your eyes." He told her. When she did she smiled. The pier. The place where she met him to talk. "This." Vaughn gestured to the water and then took her hand.

            "Terrific surprise." She held onto the railing with her free hand and looked into the water. Her beeper was down there somewhere... so were her worries and fears.

            "That's not the only surprise." He smiled at her and continued. "I love you Syd. You are the best thing that has happened to me and all that bull that you and I have been through, you with the missions and me with people thinking I was too emotionally attached even when I was, it's all been worth it to get to see and hear you. When your dad brought you to my house and I saw the bruises and the cuts, the first thing I thought was that I wanted to take down the people that did that. And we did... now it's over. And now I can look at you and get to kiss you without breaking protocol. And I can do this without breaking protocol." He took a breath and kneeled down. Sydney's hand, the one on the rail, flew to her mouth as he took a small box out of his jacket pocket. The diamond sparkled as he continued. "Sydney, I love you. I love everything about you. Your personality, your smile... everything. And I would like you to say that you will be with me forever... Will you marry me?"


	13. Married

Chapter 13 –

**Three Months Later**

Sydney squeezed Francie's hand. "I can't believe it." She hugged her friend and smiled. "I love you Francie."

            "Sydney, come on." Francie smiled at her friend. Both of them had started crying already, but they didn't care.

            Sydney wiped a hand across her face and looked at Francie. "You look beautiful."

Francie wiped her own tears. "You do too." She put a hand to her stomach. "I've got butterflies... how about you?"

            "Of course!" Sydney laughed.

            "Knock knock." Will said as he entered. "Wow..." His voice trailed at the sight of his two friends.

            "Hey Will." Francie pulled him into the room.

            The photographer entered a few minutes later. "The three best friends... we need a picture of this." She set up the camera while Francie, Will and Sydney got into their pose. "Okay, ready?" They all nodded. "Say cheese."

            "Cheese!" They laughed.

            The photographer snapped the picture and smiled. "Perfect. You should get ready... it's almost time. I have to go set up." She gave a little wave and left.

            "You guys ready?" Will held out his arms to both of them.

            "I'll say!" Francie laughed as she took his left and Sydney his right. Sydney took a glance in the mirror and smiled.

            Sydney smiled as she walked down the aisle. The smell of the flowers in her hands drifted around her. Her dress waved around her ankles. Vaughn and Weiss stood watching her, also smiling.

            When she got to them she smiled at Vaughn and then turned around to watch Francie walk down the aisle.

            _My best-friend is getting married. She thought. Francie looked gorgeous. Her dress was off the shoulder and her veil went around her hair-do and then fell onto her back._

            Francie gave Sydney a wink and then the minister started the ceremony.

            The wedding had been beautiful and the reception was heavenly. Especially since Sydney was sitting next to Michael Vaughn.

            "So... my best friend and your best friend just got married." Vaughn mused. "Very ironic if I do say so myself."

            Sydney laughed. "Well, soon me and you will be married too." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

            "May 22nd." Vaughn stated. He took her hand and kissed it. "Mademoiselle?" He led her to the dance floor and they danced to the slow song that just came on.

            When the next song came on Weiss and Francie came up to them. "I think I deserve a dance with the best man." Francie pulled Vaughn away from Sydney. Vaughn and Francie danced, while Weiss and Sydney danced.

            "You know what?" Weiss asked her when Vaughn was out of hearing range.

            "No, what?" Sydney smiled.

            "I used to make jokes about Vaughn getting with you and he made jokes about me getting married one day... who ever knew both those things would happen?" Weiss smiled as he looked over to Francie.

            "You know, she was never this happy with a guy." Sydney told him, truthfully.

            "Not even Charlie? Before she figured out about the two-timing thing?" Weiss asked praying in his head.

            "Nope. Not even Charlie. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like she does with you." Sydney replied.

            The song ended and soon the couples were back together. "Time to throw the bouquet!" Someone yelled. "All women on the flow now!"

            They all went on the floor when one of Francie and Sydney's friends yelled. "Syd!"

            "No!" Sydney shook her head and held Vaughn's arm around her waist.

            "Kathleen, we already know she's the next to get married!" Their friend Theresa stated.

            "Fine..."

            Francie winked at Sydney and turned her back to the girls. When she threw it, it became a mad house. Francie watched and made her way over to Sydney after someone got it. "Now I know why you didn't wanna try."

            "No that's not it." Sydney put her arm around her friend and led her away from Vaughn, who made his way over to Weiss.

            "God, I already have butterflies about getting married... that's a good thing right?" Sydney asked Francie.

            "Of course honey." Francie told her. "Here." They both sat down. "You love him right?"

            "Yeah."

            "He loves you."

            "Yes."

            "You wanna marry him?"

            "Of course I do."

            "Then what is wrong?" Francie asked her, she was concerned for her friend.

            "It's just... everything seems so fake. I guess, now that I'm not lying to anyone, it's all different." Sydney looked toward Weiss and Vaughn who were laughing. She smiled. "And I'm glad about that. That I don't have to worry about going in public with him..."

            Francie smiled. "Then you know what... you go for it. Marry him. Have kids... and stop torturing yourself. Okay?" Francie ordered.

            "Okay..." Sydney laughed with her friend.

            "Hey..." Will sat down next to both of them. "What's going on?"

            "Nothing." Sydney said. "Where's your date?" She asked looking around.

            "Oh, she went to freshen up..." Will rolled his eyes. "Freshen up... as if any girl would ever actually need to do that. See I want a girl who trusts me enough that she doesn't need some pound of makeup on her."

            "So this one isn't going to work out either huh?" Francie asked him. He shook his head.

            "Will... out of the three of us, one has just gotten married and the other is getting married in a month." Sydney put a hand on his. "Hurry it up will you?" He pushed her playfully and stood up.

            "My date is back..." He rolled his eyes once more and put on a fake smile. "How's this?"

            Sydney shook her head and looked down, while Francie just laughed. He walked away.

            "What'd you think they're talking about?" Francie nodded to Vaughn and Weiss.

            "Don't know..." Sydney told her.

            "God, you're married." Vaughn said as if he thought it was a dream.

            "Yeah, I'm married." Weiss laughed. "And you sir, are getting married." He took a sip of his drink. "How do you feel about that?"

            "Like I can't wait... yeah, I'm nervous, but... God, its Sydney. How can I not want it to happen?" Vaughn smiled as he thought about her.

            "God, you still get that goo-goo-ga-ga look on your face when you think about her..." Weiss laughed. "Look at what we get out of joking with each other..." He smiled as he looked at Francie and Sydney.

            "We should joke more often... maybe next time about getting raises..." Vaughn laughs.

            "Yeah..." Weiss and Vaughn continue in their conversation.

**December**

**            Sydney opens the curtains on the bedroom windows and light floods the room. She looks over to a sleeping Vaughn and watches him. One of his hands is under his head, the other on his chest with his wedding ring fully exposed. Smiling, she left the room and went to find something for breakfast.**

            Ten minutes later Vaughn walked into the living room running a hand through his hair.

            "Hey sleepy-head." Sydney laughed.

            "Now that's original. Merry Christmas." He kissed her neck and then went to find the milk.

            "Merry Christmas to you too." Sydney stood from the table and left the room to get dressed. When she came back in jeans and a t-shirt, Vaughn was already finished with his breakfast.

            "When are the others coming over?" He asked her as she started helping him clean the dishes.

            She picked one of the wet ones up and started drying. "Francie and Eric are coming at 7, so are Will and Marshall. Dixon, Diane, and the kids are coming around 7:30 and my dad will be here at the latest 9. What about..."

            "My mom will be here at 7 too. Heather and Jason will be here at 7:15. Don't ask. They are bringing David too... so be ready for a fussy one year old. God, I love my nephew." He paused. "So... you told them, like you told me, that you have news... and you also told me that you'd tell me before everyone got here... so what is it?" He gave her the last dish and she dried and put it away.

            Sydney took a long breath and looked at him. "Well..." She jumped onto the counter and he moved between her legs and put his arms around her waist.

            "Well what?" He asked as she slid her arms around his neck.

            She smiled and he returned it. "Well..." She laughed and then blurted. "I'm pregnant."

            "What?!" He laughed. Then he kissed her. Picking her off the counter he spun her around.

            When he put her down they kissed again.

            Vaughn leaned his forehead on hers. "That's wonderful!" He told her.

            "I knew you'd say that." Sydney laughed.

            He pulled his head back. "When did you find out?"

            "Four days ago... I had gone to the doctors cause I was sick remember?" He nodded and she continued. "And he told me."

            "Did he tell you if it was boy or girl?" Vaughn asked.

            "No, I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you wanna know we can always..."

            "No." He cut her off and smiled. "I want it to be a surprise too..." He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "God... I'm gonna be a dad." He laughed.

            "Yep... and me a mom." She smiled at him.

            "That is probably the best Christmas gift someone like me could ask for." He told her.

            Now the only thing they had to do was wait until tonight at Christmas dinner to exchange the gift with everyone else.


	14. A Little Faith

Chapter 14-

**7:20******

**            "Please tell me that, that was it?" Vaughn said to his mother Jackie.**

            "No..." She laughed. "After you ran out you tripped and fell." The room burst out laughing. Vaughn laughed as well and blushed.

            "What'd he do?" Francie asked.

            "What any four year old does... he cried." Jackie smiled at her son.

            "Poor baby." Sydney put her arm around Vaughn's shoulder.

            He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Speaking of babies..."

            She smiled and replied. "Wait till my dad gets here." She kissed him then turned back to the group.

            Suddenly a young boy and girl both ran into the room. The boy hid behind Dixon and the girl chased him.

            "Hey, Katrina stop chasing your brother." Diane told the girl.

            "But mom! Anthony started it..." But her mother shushed her again.

            "I don't want to hear it..." They all watched the two kids go back to playing.

            Sydney noticed that everyone had started a small conversation with someone. Dixon and Diane were talking with Eric and Francie. Will was talking with Marshall and Vaughn's sister Heather. Jason sat making small talk with Jackie while he bounced David on his knee.

            The little one year old laughed and looked around the room then to Vaughn. "Uncle Michael." The little one laughed and then leaned off his father's knee and crawled to Vaughn.

            "Hey there." Vaughn picked him up and placed him on his leg.

            As Vaughn played with his nephew the doorbell rang.

            "Ring ring!" David laughed again.

            Sydney smiled and stood to get the door. "Hi dad." She opened it all the way and her father smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

            "Hey." He gave a small wave to the group. "Merry Christmas Sydney, Michael." It had taken him a while to get used to not calling him Agent Vaughn, but he was used to it by now.

            "Ok, well that's everyone and dinners ready, so lets eat." Sydney smiled as the kids ran back into the room.

            Two hours later everyone was in the living room exchanging gifts.

            Sydney smiled as Vaughn handed her a small package. Opening it she gently lifted the lid of the black velvet box inside. Inside was a gorgeous necklace. The sapphire was shaped like a tear drop and Sydney kissed Vaughn then lifted her hair as he put it on her.

            After the last present was opened Sydney squeezed Vaughn's hand. He smiled and coughed.

            "Me and Sydney have on last 'gift' per say." He looked around the room. Long pause.

            "Out with it you two!" Weiss laughed.

            The room laughed as well and when it quieted down Vaughn looked at Sydney.

            "Well... I'm pregnant." Sydney smiled.

            Francie ran to her friend and hugged her. Congratulations came and hugs and kissed from everyone.

            A while later everyone had left and Sydney's dad was now getting ready to leave also.

            "Merry Christmas both of you." He kissed Sydney on the cheek and shook Vaughn's hand. "And congratulations!" He yelled as he got in his car and left.

            "Now I would say that that was the best Christmas ever." Vaughn slid his arm around Sydney's waist and shut the door.

**May 23rd**

**            "Hey baby." Sydney's tears slid down her face as she held her little girl in her arms.**

            Vaughn sat on a chair leaning on the bed to see his daughter. He had cried before, when the doctors first handed them their child... their first child.

            He reached over and lifted her small hand with his finger. _I feel as if she should have 'handle with care' or 'fragile' written on her. He thought._

            Smiling, Sydney played with the small wristband on the baby's wrist.

            "Faith Vaughn." She mused. "I think that's the best name we ever came up with."

            "Yep." Vaughn felt Faith grip his finger. "She's gonna be like you. Able to kick anyone's ass." He laughed softly.

            "Yeah, but she's gonna have your eyes." Sydney kissed him and then Faith's forehead.

            Vaughn closed his eyes for a minute.

            "So this is what it feels like huh?" She said which caused him to open his eyes.

            "What?" He squinted.

            "To be normal. To have a family... to be happy." She told him.

            Vaughn thought for a second. "Yeah." He nodded. "This is what it feels like." He kissed her and then they both went back to admiring their new piece of Faith.

A/N – Okay, I just wanted to say that I think that this was it. The last chapter and that I want to thank everyone for their review(s)! I loved writing this story, it's the longest one I've written. Thank you sooooooo (etc.) much for liking it... I'll write another story soon hopefully!


End file.
